The Side Effects
by kamster4000
Summary: What if Bella had a sister? When Ellie gets shipped off to Forks to stay with her sister, Bella, she gets thrown into a whole new messy world filled with vampires and werewolves. And what will happen when a certain werewolf imprints on her, changing her life forever? Will it be for the better, or will it make her life worse? Jacob/OC
1. New Moon: Arriving, Monsters, and Wolves

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please go a little easy on me in the reviews if you didn't like it. If you did like it, please feel free to review! If you're a Bella lover, don't read this. Bella becomes sort of like the bad guy. This story will start a few days before the meadow scene in New Moon, which is the next chapter! Yay! The dialouge in this will not be exactly from the books or movies because I don't have it memorized AND Ellie will interfere with the character's conversations. It's going to be from her POV unless somebody REALLY wants me to do Jacob, too. Favorite, follow, and review this please! It would mean the world to me! HAPPY READING!**

**P:S: Thanks to one of the guests on this site that reviewed for pointing out a mistake in this chapter so I could edit it and repost it! :)**

I never wanted to go back to Forks. I've always loved the nice breeze and the sun in Atlanta. But, here I am, sitting on a plane, waiting for it to land right next to hell on Earth. Or Port Angeles, whichever you want to call it.

My sister, Bella, is going through a tremendous heartbreak, while my mom and stepdad, Renee and Phil, are going to California for a business trip. My mom thought it would be the perfect chance to "bond" with Bella again. We were extremely close friends as kids before she went into her depressed teenager stage around when she was 15 and I was 13. Three years later and apparently nothing has changed, from what I hear.

My awkward dad, Charlie, is letting me stay with them until they get back from their trip, which is going to be six months. I have no clue why they wouldn't let me stay with a friend back home, but they shipped me out here anyway.

I push my glasses further up on my nose as the seat belt button dings and blinks on the ceiling above the seat in front of me. I take a deep breath and buckle up then lean further back in the seat. I grit my teeth, frightened and nervous for the landing as the plane lands hard and shaky against the ground below us. I release my tight grip on the arm rests beside me when we come to a complete stop.

I stand and fiddle with the zipper on my purse while grabbing the hard suitcase above my head with one hand. After I get off of the plane, I don't give it a second glance behind me as I look at the screen on my phone for the time. 11:36 pm. I guess that explains why I'm so tired.

My biological dad greets me when I enter the airport and gives me a chaste hug, then steps back. He shoves his hands into his pockets and I smile at his shy expression, holding back a small laugh. My dad was never good at hugs or anything similar to them.

After grabbing my luggage, (two suitcases and a duffle bag. I'm not a very light traveler) we start the drive to the small town known for it's constant raining. Forks.

"How's Bella," I ask at some point. We still have a good half an hour drive there, so I didn't want it to be in more silence than it already was in. Charlie sighs and runs a hand through his already ruffled hair. "Ever since the Edward guy left, she's been a big mess." I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Edward? What kind of a name is that, except for someone that lives in the 18th century.

I voice my thoughts. "Did he live in the 19th century or something?" A hint of asmile shows up on Charlie's lips. "He sure does act like it. Bella was really... attached to the Cullens. Especially Edward. When they skipped town so suddenly, she kinda shut down and has been since then. Ellie, she-" He stops to take a deep and shaky breath, and I can tell that he's really stressed and worried.

"She screams in her sleep. She yells his name, and it- it worries me. A lot." When we pull up to a stop light, he turns to me. Bags lie under his eyes and scruff sticks out around his chin that he needs to shave off. He's completely exhausted. It makes me wonder what my mother has done throwing me into this situation.

"How long has it been since they left?" A week? A few days, maybe? "Months." Then the light turns green and he drives ahead again. My eyes widen. It can't be months.

The other part of the drive is silent, but near the end of it Charlie speaks up a bit. "There's another boy that she's been hanging out with, too. I haven't seen him in a week or two, though." I resist the urge to roll my eyes and scoff. All of my sympathy for her was just thrown out the window that second. What happened to "screaming his name at night?"

When Charlie sees my expression, he quickly corrects himself. "They're just really good friends. He helps. His name is Jacob Black. He's a real nice kid." I slowly nod. Just as I'm about to ask for more information, we pull into the dark driveway connected to my dad's house.

Charlie turns to me before I get out of the car. "You're bed is already made. I'll have to help you unpack tomorrow after I get off duty at the station. I've been working and I'm really tired. I'm sure that you are, too." Right. Charlie is chief of police. Because he totally doesn't have it all over his car.

I climb out of the car and circle around it to grab my bags from the trunk, but Charlie already has them. "I can get them, you know." I hold my hands out for him to pass the over to me, but he refuses.

As soon as the front door closes behind me, a sharp scream pierces the air. I freeze as my muscles lock up for a second, then I bolt up the stairs and follow the screaming. "Edward!" I burst through Bella's bedroom door and kneel beside her, then shake her shoulders. "Wake up, Bells!" I yell.

She jerks awake and her head whips around multiple times before she spots me. Her eyebrows stick together in confusion as she looks over at me. "Ellie?" I give her a weak smile. "Surprise," I say.

"What are you doing here?" She looks behind me, expectant. "Is mom here with you?" I shake my head. "She's on a business trip with Phil." "Oh." "Dad's letting me stay with you guys until they get back." She nods. "I'm gonna goto my room now and sleep. Okay?" She nods again and rolls over on her side.

"Night," I say as I walk to my room. I don't wait for her reply as I pass Charlie who is leaning against the doorframe. He closes the door and leads me to my room with my bags already on the ground. "Night, kiddo." He tells me, then shuts my door, too.

I sigh and sit on the foot of my temporary bed, already counting the days that I have to stay here. I flop back against the bed and my head hits the pillow. I close my eyes, not bothering to change clothes, and soon fall into a deep slumber.

_I run through the forest, desperate to find my way out. They're everywhere I turn. I'll never get away from them! They're blood red eyes are the most terrifying and their pale skin accents them. They're absolutely horrifying._

_The girl shoots pain throughout my whole body, and I crumble to the ground like a leaf falling from a tree. I can hear her laughing in every direction. The pain stops and I catch my breath before standing and continuing zig-zagging in between trees in the dark woods._

_I stumble into a clearing with the sun peeking out behind the trees. They're all there, circling around me with sparkling skin. I scream as hands touch my arms, legs, and head, holding me back. It's impossible to struggle against them._

_Suddenly a russet, brown wolf tears through the trees and comes hurtling towards the monsters before me. The sight of it surprisingly doesn't scare me; it almost comforts me. It ferociously growls at the things around me. I look around at them to see them all with eerie smiles on their faces as they glance at each other._

_The wolf lets out a loud whine and a whimper, then collapses onto the ground. "No!" I screech. I want to yell at them more, but scattered chuckles surround me. I look back at my wolf on the ground and my heart breaks into a million pieces. I meet it's eyes and silently beg it to be okay, to get back up and fight._

_As if reading my mind, it slowly stands and bares its teeth at the things around me. They seem more frightened now. My wolf strikes, going after the girl. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head, just hearing the snarls and growls of them all. I scream again as the hands tighten around me. I hear my wolf roar at that._

_The hands are suddenly removed one by one, but one pair remains. I open my eyes and look ahead of me to see my wolf standing there, right in front of me. I look into it's deep brown eyes as it hurtles towards something behind me, then I feel the excruciating pain I've been anticipating._

My head flies off of my pillow as I pant for breath. I sigh as I realize that I don't have my glasses on, so I reach over to the side of my bed. My hand slaps my bedside table and I grab my glasses that were lying on it. It was probably Charlie.

After I change out of my clothes from last night, I go downstairs to see that it's the exact same as I remembered from when I was little and used to come here over the summers. I walk into the kitchen and look at the time on the microwave. 8:57 am. I contemplate going back to bed, but decide against it. I need to start unpacking, anyway.

I reach down in the fridge to grab a water and open it as I stare at the window. Something easily catches my eye right away. In the woods in front of the house is a blur of red. It's hard to tell what it is since it's further away and it's raining, but it's still frightening. It suddenly moves and I can barely make out of face.

A shiver runs down my spine as I stare at the figure. The red is now obviously hair, and the face gives away that it's a person, but what is somebody doing out here, stalking out my dad's house?

I slowly reach back into my pocket to get to my phone to call my dad, still keeping my eyes on the person in the forest. As if seeing the movement, it suddenly disappears. I freeze up, more terrified than a second ago. I'm probably just paranoid. But when a knock on the front door sounds, I'm not so sure that it's paranoia anymore.

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you read this far! Next chapter Ellie will meet a certain vampire in a specific meadow. AND JACOB! YAY!**


	2. Meadows, More Wolves, and Jacob Black

**A/N: I realize that I already uploaded this chapter, but this is editedish and it has a message at the bottom. Please read the bottom A/N! Very important if you want a new chap soon! Happy reading (again)!**

I creep towards the door, extremely hesitant. I push my glasses up farther onto my nose (nervous habit) and slowly open the door to see no one there. The distant noise of a truck driving off is all that can be heard.

A package lies on the ground on the porch that has my father's name on it. I glance in both directions before leaning down and snatching it off of the ground, then lock myself back in the house, making sure to secure all of the doors. When I check the window, the person is still gone.

I set the package on the table as I hear footsteps on the stairs. Bella comes into the kitchen, looking as pale as she is, as I take some eggs out of the fridge. "Do you mind if I raid your kitchen for breakfast? I'll make you some, too." She shrugs. "I don't mind." I smile at her before starting to work.

"What do you wanna do today," I ask, looking back at her. I'm a naturally positive person, but her gloomy mood is unfortunately rubbing off on me. She sits down at the table and puts her head in her hands, leaning on her elbows. "Nothing." She answers. I sit down across from her as the eggs cook.

"Really? Nothing at all? Charlie was telling me something about a boy named... Jacob? I think that was his name. Maybe you could introduce him to me." Mentioning him just seems to upset her even more. "I wish he would talk to me," she mumbles. She looks up at me then, a bit more hopeful than before. "We could go hiking. There's a beautiful meadow that I've been wanting to visit, but Jacob wouldn't take me." Take her? Can she not walk on her own or something?

"Better than nothing. We'll leave after breakfast." Then I smile at her and stand to get the eggs out. "Any particular reason for the meadow, or do you just like it?" Her face drops more than before, which is surprising because I didn't think that was possible. "We... used to go there."

I'm guessing "we" meant her and Edward. An awkward silence fills the room and I fill up the plates. "What time does Charlie usually leave in the morning?" She shrugs again. If this is what a heartbreak looks like then I'm never falling in love.

Two hours later I'm stepping over a branch in the woods, trying not to trip. "Bella, is this even a path?" She ignores me and keeps walking ahead, though I already know the answer. Of course it isn't.

"What are we doing?" I yell. This was not exactly what I had planned. Bella turns back to look at me, panting heavily. "How are you not tired?" She asks. Hair sticks to her sweaty forehead. "I run about 6 miles every other day. I'm used to stuff like this. I still want to know what we're doing." I huff as I stand next to her. She turns back around as we start going up a hill.

"We're close." I breathe out a sigh of relief at her words. We've been tracking through the woods for a while now and Bella has gotten us lost at least once. "Do you even know where you're leading us?"

Bella ignores me once again and steps out of sight. I shake my head and mentally curse her out as I step up behind her.

I wouldn't call the sight beautiful, as she had said it was. It was all dead grass surrounded by trees. The occasional flower popped out, but that was it. The place looks dead. I walk up to Bella, still looking at the dry patches of grass around us. "Umm... I hate to burst your bubble, but..." I look up at her and stop my sentence as I see her expression.

I follow her gaze to across the field. An olive skinned man with dread locks looks back at us. I freeze up, my muscles now tense. Bella stares back at him, surprisingly unafraid. "Well this is unexpected. Victoria had told me about you but I didn't think that you would show up." Victoria? He stared at me while he said it, then switched his gaze back over to my sister.

"I tried going by the Cullen's house but they weren't there. I thought Edward would certainly be here protecting his mate, but he left you completely unprotected. Is the clan still around?" Clan? Mate? I'm completely clueless right now. Who is this man?

"They're here. They're just out hunting and will be back soon." Bella replied. The man looked completely unconvinced as he took a slow step forward. Bella stepped back behind me, as if using me a shield. The man smiled at that and he was suddenly right in front of me, roughly grabbing my face in his hand. I gasped at how cold it is; it feels like ice. Then I look at his eyes.

They're blood red, like the ones in my dream last night. I bite back a scream as he bares his teeth at me and moves his hand to my throat. I struggle to get out of his grasp, but it's almost impossible to even move was. This man-thing- is as strong as anything in the world.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I have a little snack before I leave, then." I was quickly running out of air. As I see black at the edge of my vision, I try to send Bella a message in my mind and will her to do something; anything! I wasn't ready to die yet, but I'm almost positive I'm going to.

Suddenly I hear thunder. The thing in front of me stops with his hand was an inch away from my cheek. I need to breathe. When the thing loosens its hold a bit, I gulp in as much air as I can. Then I realize that it's thunder that's making the noise. It sounds like an avalanche, but that, too, is impossible.

I drop down on the ground on my knees as the man turned his attention off of me. He's staring at where the noise was coming from as I cough and suck in air. I didn't have much time before the noise stopped and a huge animal stepped out of the trees. I hear Bella's gasp as the pitch black animal stepped out. "I don't believe it," the attacker whispers beside me.

As soon as another one stepped out of the trees, I was still on my hands on knees. More stepped out, their lips curled back into snarls and growls. As I stared at them in awe and horror, I realized they were wolves. Oversized, huge wolves, but wolves.

As the last one stepped out, I recognized its fur. It was russet brown, just like the wolf in my dream. My wolf.

I stare at it with my eyes probably the size of golf balls as I push my glasses up on my nose. It glared at my attacker, only losing its focus to look at my sister and I. It froze up as I looked into its dark, brown eyes which were the exact same as I remembered them to be. Its face softened, if possible for an animal, as it stared back into my eyes. It was as if the world stopped as we stared at each other.

It suddenly snapped its head towards the man beside us and roared. I jumped in fright and stood, grabbing Bella's arm. My wolf launched itself at the the monster near us. I didn't want to stay for the end results.

I grab Bella's arm, dragging her with me in the opposite direction. I only spare one glance behind me to see the wolves again, but they were already gone.

When we arrive back at the house, Charlie's sitting in the living room with a man in a wheelchair and another man that I don't recognize. "Dad!" Bella yelled as she ran into the house. I was sort of not properly working. I was still in shock as I marched up the stairs robotically. I can still remember the dark brown, chocolate eyes of the wolf from my dream AND real life.

I sit on the edge of my bed, soaking in the past hour or so. A man that wasn't a man had attacked me, then giant wolves- one specifically from my dream that I had last night- had came and chased it off. I'm either insane or screwed. I'm leaning towards the latter.

I rip open my suitcase and grab out a pair of shorts and a tank top and slip them on before heading out the front door, ignoring my father as I step outside. Before I slam the door shut, I yell out through the house, "I'm going for a jog."

Millions of thoughts run through my mind. Who and what was that man that had attacked Bella and I? Bella had looked as if she recognized him but was afraid of him. What was with its eyes and lightning fast speed? And how were those wolves so huge? But the question that bugged me the most was how did I dream about the wolf before I'd even seen it.

I don't look as I cross the street and push my glasses up again. A car comes hurtling around the corner and I almost run into it. I gasp and jump back in surprise back onto the sidewalk as the tires screech against the road and the car comes to a complete stop on the side of the road.

I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath as a man steps out of the driver's seat and marches towards me. At first I think that he's mad. Then I realize that he's concerned. And that he's just a really, really big teenager.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't watch where I was going." My cheeks feel like they're on fire which probably means that my face is as red as a tomato. He doesn't seem to notice, though.

He grabs my hands in his as he examines my arms with an incredibly worried expression. "Are you okay," he asks. His voice is husky and deep and he towers over me with his height, which is surprisingly since I'm usually taller than other people.

"I'm fine… Are you okay?" I ask. He finally looks down at my face. My heart skips a beat in my chest, though I don't know why, as he stares down at me. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asks, looking deep into my eyes. My eyebrows furrow. "Of course. I'm really sorry about that by the way. I was totally stupid-" "It's fine. Just forget about it."

I slowly nod, completely aware of him still holding onto my hands. It feels like he has a major fever throughout his body. I clear my throat and step back hesitantly and gently remove my hands from his grip. "So, are you lost or something?"

I look up at him. "Huh?" I ask stupidly. He smiles and looks around. "Well, you're kind of in the middle of La Push, which is a whole other town. I'm assuming that you live in Forks." He added the last part quickly. I nod again, then wrap my arms around my wait. He doesn't ignore it.

"Are you cold?" The concerned look is back. Why does this boy care so much? "Nah. I was just about to head back anyway." Even though I don't really know where I am. "I could give you a ride home," he says. "Really? It'd be no trouble?" I don't want to get lost on my first full day here. He grins at me and my heart flutters again. "None at all."

He turns around and opens the passenger door for me. I climb in as he walks around the front of the car to get in the driver's seat. I fully acknowledge his size now. He is huge, but not in the chubby way or anything. His muscles probably take up half of his weight. His jet black hair angles his face perfectly, making him, well, perfect. Girls must drool over him everywhere he turns.

He smiles at me as he closes the door on his side. "I'm Jacob Black." He holds his hand out for me to shake. This is Bella's best friend. All of the previous thoughts I'd had about how nice looking he was faded away. Disappointment floods through me. He's probably only doing this to please Bella and get on her good side or something. Still, I plaster a smile on my face and grip his boiling hand. "Ellie Swan."

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER AT 2 REVIEWS OR MORE!**


	3. Bella, Jacob, and SO MUCH BLUSHING

**PREVIOUSLY**

_He smiles at me as he closes the door on his side. "I'm Jacob Black." He holds his hand out for me to shake. This is Bella's best friend. All of the previous thoughts I'd had about how nice looking he was faded away. Disappointment floods through me. He's probably only doing this to please Bella and get on her good side or something. Still, I plaster a smile on my face and grip his boiling hand. "Ellie Swan." _

**NOW**

His hand tightens around my small one as his smile becomes fake and tight-lipped. Did I say something stupid? It wouldn't surprise me. "I'm assuming you know my sister," I ask as he drives. His hands grab the steering wheel harder. "Yep. I know her." He slowly nods.

I try to smile at him to lighten the mood. "Is that how you know where my house is, or have you been stalking me since I came here," I ask playfully. I internally sigh. I am an my suprise, he glances at me with a smile of his own and relaxes. "The Bella thing. We used to hang out, then we sorta… drifted away." _That's not what Bella told me. _

"So, Elle, where did you live before Forks?" He asks. obviously changing the direction of the conversation. I really don't mind. "It's Ellie," I correct. "I know." He grins at me, and I'm almost positive that my cheeks are as red as the sun setting in the sky above us. I ran for a long time. "Atlanta. And I'm only staying for 6 months." His face drops considerably at that and I don't know how to change the topic.

He glances over at me again. "Do you mind if we go back to my house so I can grab some shoes?" Sure enough, I look down to see his feet bare. I laugh. "Sure. As long as you promise not to kidnap me." What is wrong with me?! How can this boy not be weirded out? My laugh turns nervous. The corners of his lips tug up. "I promise."

We pull into a small house not a minute after. "This is my place." He says before climbing out of the car. He quickly circles around the car in a movement so fast that I only have time to take my seatbelt off. I push my glasses up and step onto the sidewalk with Jacob right next to me. It's then that I realize I must smell and look disgusting from my run. I shift to the side a bit, but enough for him to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I look up at him and start to reply before I trip on the railing of the porch. Yes, the railing. I'm very easily distracted. I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare myself for the fall, but I feel strong, warm hands grab my waist to keep me from falling. I gasp as the warmth of them go through my sweaty tank top and soak into my skin. His skin is really hot.

I gaze up at him and look into his deep, brown eyes. He looks down at me and smiles. "You okay?" I nod, speechless. He drops one hand and grabs my glasses then gently pushes them up again. His hand lingers by my flaming cheek. "Thanks," I breathe out.

I would've stood there and stared at him all day if I could've. "Jake?" I hear a man call out. Jacob lowers his hands from me and gives me one last look before turning around and walking up the rail. I follow behind, still amazed by the connection in the moment just then. It can't get any farther than that; Bella would hate me. _You wouldn't care_, a voice in the back of my head says.

Jacob barely fits through the doorway, but I manage just fine. I stand awkwardly in the kitchen as Jacob runs into his room to grab his shoes. A man suddenly comes into the room, sitting in a wheelchair. He looks at me as if he's analyzing me, but not in the creepy checking out sort of way. He smiles at me when he catches my eye. "Hi. I'm Billy, Jacob's dad." He holds his hand out at me and I return the gesture. "Ellie."

Jacob chooses that moment to run in the room. His eyes land on me and he grins. "Ready to go, Elle?" I nod and look at Billy as I maneuver around the two other people in the room. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Billy." "You too, Ellie. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." Jacob grabs my hand and leads me out of the house, then lets go when I'm back in the car.

"Sorry about my dad." I shake my head and look at him. "It's fine. I don't mind." He smiles again, and I find myself staring as he drives. He is incredibly handsome. His short hair is black like my wavy curls and when he smiles, it's like my heart explodes in my chest out of happiness.

After a minute, his head turns and catches my eyes and I turn away and blush. God know that this boy makes my cheeks redder than roses. I push my glasses up (another nervous habit that comes out around Jacob) when a hand gently turns my head to the side. I look over at Jacob who has another heartwarming smile on his face.

"Please don't hide your face from me." I blush harder and my heart picks up speed. As if he can sense it, his smile widens. Then I snap out of it and remember that he's supposed to be _looking at the road! _

A panicked look floods onto my face as I pull my chin out of his hand and stare at the road ahead of us. "Dude, pay attention to the road!" I yell. He just smiles wider and a twinkle of amusement shows in his eyes. "How is this funny," I demand, though I feel my lips tugging upward a bit.

He just shakes his head and sideways glances at me with the goofy grin still on his face. I let out a loud and deep breath and I lean back against the seat. "You're driving really slow, you know. Maybe I should've driven," I tease.

I rarely am this open and playful with people, let alone strangers, but Jacob strangely makes me feel… carefree. Like it's alright if I act stupid. That doesn't mean I will though. When he doesn't respond, I keep talking. "Nice choice of transportation, by the way. I've never seen such a good looking Rabbit up close before."

His whole face brightens at this, which may or may not make my heart do a few flips in my chest. "You're good with cars?" he asks, hopeful. "Eh. Sorta." I laugh a little at my vague statement.

"Cool." I look out the window now, extremely curious about Jacob now. I hold back my questions, though. I don't want him to think I'm giving him the third degree or obsessing about him or anything. "How's Bella?" Jacob asks. Right. My sister. I'd completely forgotten that I was sitting in the same car as her best friend.

"She's… Well, she's doing bad." I can't lie to save my own life, so I just give it to him straight. Tension appears in the small space and I want to make it all go away so I can have a normal conversation with Jacob without my needy sister popping up into it.

I look over at him again to see his hands tightened around the steering wheel and his jaw tensed. I immediately feel an odd urge to scoot over to him and wrap my arms around him, but I just settle with lightly placing my tiny hand on his bulging arm.

I didn't notice that he was shaking until it stopped right as he felt my touch. Why was he so concerned about her, anyway? I almost sigh at my selfishness, but a small bit of jealousy still courses through my veins nonetheless.

"She'll be alright." He nods and relaxes, so I pull my hand away. It's silent in the car for the rest of the drive. I say a quick thank you before reaching for the handle on the door. "Wait," I hear Jacob say behind me. His voice sounds almost… pleading.

"Yeah?" I twist in my seat to face him. I feel a tug in my chest at his next words. "I'd like to see you again sometime." I can't help the grin that spreads across my face as I nod enthusiastically, probably like an idiot.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'd enjoy that. You have the house phone number, right?" I reply. Relief flashes across his face as he nods and I open the door. Just as I'm about to climb out, I turn around. "Goodbye, Jacob." "Goodbye, Ellie." Then I shut the door and walk inside my temporary house.

My heart warms up that he waits until I'm inside to pull away. I lean into the front door and rest my forehead on the cool wood as I replay the events of the day in my head. I was almost killed by a monster who Bella, my own uninteresting, dull sister seemed to know, ran into wolves, particularly one that I had dreamed about the night before, and was almost run over by one of the nicest guys I had ever met, then gotten a ride home from him. I. Am. Exhausted.

**A/N: Yay! Ellie and Jacob! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! GOAL FOR REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER IS TWO! PLEASE GIVE ME TWO REVIEWS, GUYS! THERE'S LIKE TWENTY OF YOU, NOT INCLUDING THE GUESTS. ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS TWO REVIEWS! PLEASE! Maybe somebody could think of a couple name for Ellie and Jacob! That'd be awesome!**


	4. Illnesses, Bad Dreams, and Drooling

I rush to the bathroom as bile creeps up my throat for the fourth time in less than six hours. I can't help the tears that leak out of my eyes as I get sick with my head in the toilet. Charlie and Bella had already gone to work and school.

When my father found the fever that I have, he insisted that he stay home with me. I practically forced him out the door. I wanted some time alone to think about what happened yesterday with the wolves and the freaky guy with red eyes that was ice cold.

I had the house to myself for the rest of the day. My sister had work after school and Charlie worked until five. That left me with more than enough time to think. I sigh as I collapse on the floor from exhaustion. Forks really hasn't given me a break since I've gotten here. Except Jacob. He somehow keeps finding a way to creep back into my mind.

I miserably trudge back to my room where at least two trash cans stay and crawl back into bed. Just as I get comfortable, the high shriek of the phone rings out into the air. I curse the universe and everything in it before I stomp down the stairs and yank the phone off of the hook before it stops.

"What," I snap into the phone. Then I sneeze on it right after. Great. "Elle?" The husky voice replies. I inwardly groan at my stupidity and rudeness. This is the first time Jacob has called, and may be the last from the first word of the conversation. "Hey, Jacob." I could recognize the voice that sends shivers down my spine anywhere. "Are you alright," he asks, concern very audible in the sentence.

"Not really. I'm kind of sick." I erupt into a coughing fit before he can reply. Real attractive, right? Not. "Should I come over?" "No!" I answer quickly. He's already seen me sweaty and gross before and I think it would definitely scare him off if he saw me sweaty and gross again.

"I mean, I'm fine. I think it's just a-" I interrupt myself at the feeling of my stomach feeling like it's flipping. "I'll be right back." I manage to say before I make a dash for the bathroom… again.

When I get back to the phone, Jacob is still surprisingly there. "It's probably just a bug that I caught," I try to explain. He doesn't believe me, though. His next words surprise me. "I'll be there in five minutes." And before I can have a chance to argue with him, the dial tone sounds, signaling that he hung up on me. I grumble under my breath before venturing into the kitchen and flopping down on the couch, easily drifting towards sleep.

Right before I slip into a deep slumber, there's a knock on the door. I stand off of the couch, still drowsy and half asleep, as I open the door. Jacob steps inside the house as soon as he sees me. I lock the door when I close it and turn to face him. "That was qui-" Strong arms wrap around me and I'm suddenly being crushed against Jacob Black's chest. "Good to see you, too," I mumble. I feel the vibrating nervous laughter against his torso before I hear it.

He pulls back from me only to gently grab my upper arms and inspect my face. Concern is all over his face and I feel an overwhelming urge to comfort Jacob. "I'm okay. Really." He gives me a sarcastic grin and looks directly into my eyes. "It doesn't sound like it." I blush, though I doubt he can tell since my cheeks were already flushed.

I take a few steps away. I would never be able to live down getting Jacob, my sister's best friend, sick. Sadness shows in his eyes and I have to restrain myself from jumping back in his arms. "Shouldn't you be at school?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Elle, it's three in the afternoon. Are you sure you're alright?" He moves to take a step closer, but I hold my hand up to tell him to stop. Rejection shows up on his face and I quickly explain. "I'm not letting you get sick," I tell him. He smirks at me and grabs my hand, then steps closer. "I don't get sick." I give him an unconvincing look. "Ever?" "Ever," he confirms."

"Lucky you, then." I drop his hand and stalk off towards the living room and flop down on the couch again. He follows after me and moves my feet aside to sit. I ignore him and instead just place my feet in his lap.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you even want to come over?" I ask, truly curious. We'd just met yesterday. He couldn't care that much. Could he? He probably just wanted to see Bella… "Because I was concerned. More than you will ever know," he mutters the last part under his breath but I still hear it loud and clear. I shrug and grab the TV remote on the counter. "Stay as long as you'd like." He smiles in amusement.

I toss Jacob the remote after I don't find anything good on. "You pick." He catches it flawlessly and I sit up on the couch next to him. "I'm gonna try to sleep, anyway." I curl my legs under myself and look up at him. "Can you hand me a pillow?" I ask. "Just use my shoulder," he responds with a hint of a smile on his lips.

I do as he says and lay my temple on his rough, but soft shoulder. I sigh at the heat radiating off of him. "You are so warm," I tell him. He chuckles lightly. "Yeah, I get that a lot." I don't miss the amusement in his voice as if it's an inside joke. I ignore it and wrap my arms around his bulging one and lean into his side. I realize that friends don't exactly act like this, but he's warm and he offered, so…

Jacob doesn't seem to mind that I start to fall asleep on him (I really hope that I don't drool on his shirt…) as he takes over my cable television, so I drift into a deep sleep. It doesn't surprise me what I dream about.

_Darkness surrounds me as I run through the endless forest. They're red eyes flash in my mind. Their deep black cloaks hide their pale faces but I still know what's underneath them. This time, they're joined by the one that tried to kill me in the meadow Bella took me to. The one that lifted my feet off of the ground by my throat with absolutely no effort. _

_I run and run until I surprisingly go into the meadow that I wish I had never walked into. I freeze as the full moon appears above me. No stars are in the sky tonight. "Elle!" I hear my name across the dead field. My head whips up to see Jacob standing there with a desperate look on his face. I sigh in relief. "Jacob, we have to leave! They're gonna kill us!" _

_His eyebrows furrow and I take a step forward. I need to get to him. I must get us out of here. I try to move closer to him, but cold, concrete hands encircle my wrists and hold me back. I struggle uselessly against them to get to Jacob. _

"_Jacob!" I screech. A figure appears behind him. I scream his name again, but the figure grabs him before he can reply. It's the same thing that attacked my sister and I yesterday. _

_Jacob meets my gaze and gives me a pleading look this time. "I failed," he whispers. He says it quietly, yet it seems to bounce back in forth in my head as if it's coming from each direction._

_The monster behind Jacob bares his teeth at me before he sinks them into Jacob's neck. Blood easily flows down his throat. I let out an ear-splitting scream as he sucks my friend dry. Tears rush down my face as I fight against the hands again. "No! Let him go! Jacob!" The restraints around me let me sink to the ground as my knees give out._

_Jacob's dead. I stare at the ground below me as sobs wrack throughout my body. I spin around, my vision blurry with tears, and glares holes into the girl's head. It's the same one that can torture me with one glimpse._

_I stare into her blood red eyes. "You killed him. Look at what you've done!" Her smirk widens as she glances back at her brother and the other monsters behind her. How is she happy about this?! She looks back at me then something behind me catches her eye._

_She stares past the side of my head in horror as her grip loosens enough for me to turn around. Just as I do that, I hear a deep, low growl that could only belong to the one and only. My wolf. _

_My eyes connect with its own as it's tall form cowers over me from across the meadow where Jacob previously stood. It's reddish-brown fur shines under the moonlight as it crouches down with its sharp teeth showing. It doesn't scare me, though. _

_It snarls at the creatures behind me. It charges towards them in almost slow motion. Then I feel the sharp pain on the side of my neck. I scream in agony before I'm ripped from the scene._

When I wake up, I'm in the same position as the last few times I've woken up from a dream in Forks. Sweaty and panting for breath from the nightmare. That had been the worst with Jacob's terrifying death.

A shudder runs down my spine as I remember. I look around my bedroom as I try to remember getting here. I had fallen asleep on the couch… what was I doing here, in my bed? I look at my bedside table to see a note lying there. I snatch it and my eyes glaze over it, carefully reading it.

_Elle, _it read, _I left above an hour after you fell asleep. I carried you up to your bed so you wouldn't be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch. _I smile at that. _I would've stayed until you woke up, but I had to get to work. _Work? He never mentioned having a job. _I left my phone number at the bottom so you can call me and we can hang out sometime. Please feel better. I mean it. _

******Sure enough, a phone number is written below all of the writing. One more sentence lies underneath it. ****_P:S: You didn't drool in you're sleep… Much. _****My cheeks burn like they're on fire.**

**A/N: Wow. The amount of feedback I got for the last chapter blew my mind! You guys are awesome! Hope you all enjoyed this chap! Still looking for suggestions for couple names! Just leave one in the reviews. LET'S TRY TO GET 3 OR 4 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUYS! THAT'D BE AWESOME! WHO ELSE IS STARTING TO SERIOUSLY LOVE ELLIE AND JACOB AS A COUPLE?! I AM! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY! IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY! :) BBBBYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Vampires, Confrontations, and Werewolves

I stay at home again the next day. I'm feeling slightly better, but I still have a pretty high fever. I don't call Jacob, nor does he call me throughout the day. My mind repeatedly drifts back to the monsters in my dreams. They remind me very much of vampires, but that would be impossible. Vampires aren't real… are they?

I shake my head and scoff at myself at I shuffle into the kitchen. School is almost out and Bella took a day off of work today, so she'll be home soon. I avoided her all last night, afraid that she would be able to tell Jacob was in here. It wasn't very hard; she stayed in her room most of the night, anyway.

I sigh as I pull a bottle of water out of the fridge. Bella is extremely confusing. And she looked like she knew the man that had tried to kill me. I freeze as a thought goes through my brain. What if he comes back to attack us again? No. The wolves must've gotten him. But he was incredibly fast. Inhumanly fast...

I almost run to my bedroom, taking two stairs at a time. I rush over to my computer and type in the words before I can even process it. Vampire. My eyes scan over many words in many articles as I read over what seems familiar to me.

Red eyes, super speed, strong… I shake my head in disbelief. I'm definitely going insane. Vampires aren't real! It's impossible! But… the thing in the meadow was. I groan in frustration and hold my head in my hands, taking deep breaths.

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I have to ask Bella about this. She looked as if she was afraid of what the thing was in the field. If it was a vampire, I think I may just go insane. And if it's not, then I know that I already am insane.

As if on cue, the front door downstairs slams. I sneak down the steps to see Bella in the living room, sitting at the couch in a daze. I enter the room, sitting across from her in the chair. "Hey, Bella?" She looks away from the muted TV and meets my eyes. "Okay, I'm probably insane for asking this, but…" I stop in my tracks. I shouldn't straight up ask her about vampires. Wear her down, then hit her with the blow.

"Did you know the man in the meadow?" I blurt out, emphasizing on the word man. She blinks, obviously surprised. "Umm… no. Of course not." Yeah, right. It's so obvious that she's lying. "If you did, you gotta tell me. I want answers. How was he doing that stuff?" She shakes her head at me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I groan again and stand up, towering over her. "Was the guy a vampire?! Was. He. A. Freaking. Vampire?!" So much for taking it slow…

Bell's eyes widen as she whips her head around as if she was making sure no one else was here, then she turns back to me. "How did you know," she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. I fall back into the chair and let out an exasperated laugh. This couldn't be happening. I've been dreaming about evil creatures of the night, plus I almost got killed by one. Bloody brilliant.

"Bella, what is going on? How did you know that freak in the field?" I ask. "I'll explain in the car. We're going to Jake's?" "What? Why?" I snap. "He's been ignoring me and I want to know why." I glance down at my attire. A tank top and black shorts, then I slump down in my eat. Something was telling me that if I don't go with Bella, she's never going to explain to me what's going on. "Lemme change."

I change into regular clothes and reluctantly head out to Bella's choice of transportation that sounds like a dying cow. I mean, her truck. When we get inside, she starts it up and turns to look at me. "Are you sure you want to know?" I give her a "duh" look, and she immediately starts explaining everything as we start the drive to Jacob's house.

She starts with the beginning with Eddy, or Edward or whatever, and how she fell in love with him almost instantly. He couldn't stand to be around her in fear that he would suck her blood- and this is exactly how I'm the smartest one out of the two of us- because it was "intoxicating" to him. He would follow her around everywhere.

She didn't say his name, though, and she had this pained look on her face that almost made me to tell her to stop talking out of sympathy.

All of the Cullens were "vegetarians," so they only drank animal blood. I almost laughed at that, which surprised both of us. For humans- man, it felt odd referring to our species in third person- that was the complete opposite of what vegetarians were. She then told me about this one dude, James. He was apparently a tracker and hunted her down.

He'd bit her and she almost turned, but Eddy sucked the venom out. Bella said that it was excruciatingly painful to be bit by a vampire. They killed the James guy, though, and here she is now.

They fell in love, which was uber creepy to me, and on her birthday, his brother totally freaked when she got a paper cut. She told me in exact detail of the look on Jasper's (the brother) face as he charged toward her, intent on killing her and drinking her blood. Multiple shudders ran down my spine and I was more frightened than I was when she told the James story. The Cullens ditched towan after that and she hadn't heard from them since.

When we arrive at Jacob's small house, I was frozen in my seat in shock. Bella looked over at me with tear stained cheeks. They had fallen as she recalled the events of the last six months or so. She started talking, but I tuned her out. This was not happening, I found myself repeating. This is just a crazy dream that I"m stuck in. Soon, I'll wake up back at home in Atlanta, with the annoying traffic and tall buildings.

Bella exited the truck and practically busted into the house as I sat in the seat, still beyond shocked. Is Bella screwing with me or something? Is this all just a wacky dream? Me, being the idiot that I am, squeeze the skin on my arm. The only thing that that brings is pain and regret.

Four teenage guys suddenly start walking out of the woods, nudging each other with smiles on their faces. And they just came out of the woods. Shirtless. Bella comes racing out the door towards the with an angry expression on her face. And now's my time to intervene.

I run towards her as she pushes the middle one to no avail. His shoulders start shaking and his lips curl back to show his teeth just as I approach. The other guys back off when they see him, but one stays.

"Bella, come on." I grab her arm but she yanks it back. "What did you do to him?" She yells at the man. The bigger one steps up. "Bella, listen to your sister. Get back." The middle one keeps shaking as he grits his teeth and clenches his fists. Fear floods into my veins as I look at him.

Bella's hand goes into the air and connects with his jaw. He flinches and his head flies to the side for a second, then his eyes darken and fill with rage. My eyes widen and I pull Bella back with more force. "Bella, come on!" "Get back."

He's shaking even more now. Bella goes behind me and almost shoves me forward. Some sister she is. "Ellie, no!" One of them screams.

The shaking one suddenly bends over. I faintly hear bones cracking as I slowly back away. I blink, and that's all it takes. A grey wolf stands in front of me, just like from the meadow. My muscles freeze as it hovers over me. A wolf. A huge wolf. I find myself frozen in fear as it snarls in front of me. It's at least a foot taller than me.

I slowly back away again, which is basically the only thing I can do. "Jake run!" I hear my name being yelled. "Ellie! No!" I stupidly trip on my own feet and land on my butt. I hear tearing behind me and a roar.

A scream rips from my throat as loud footsteps sound behind me. A russet wolf lands on top of me about a foot above me. I scream again as it growls at the grey wolf and crouches low without touching me, as if protecting me. Then I recognize the fur.

Is this… my wolf? The wolf literally from my dreams and the field? How was this day happening? The grey wolf snarls again and laps at the one above me. The red brown wolf jumps at it, too. They bite at each other in front of me and I start shaking in fear. What the hell has this trip turned into?

They somehow manage to drag each other into the woods and disappear from sight. The man shifts into a wolf- honestly, I'm not surprised by now- and follows after them. My legs curl up to my chest as I put my head between my knees. Tears roll down my face as blackness peeks at the corner of my eyes. I push it back. I can't black out now. I need everything to be explained.

The two boys that are still actually boys walk up to me. "Woah. Are you okay?" One says. A hand falls on my shoulder and I resist the urge to flinch. Instead, I lift my head to see a different one looking down at me with his eyes narrowed. "We should take you to Emily's."

Bella comes up next to them and looks down at me. I'm really not in the mood to talk to her at the moment. She pushed me in front of the wolf like she didn't even care. I glare at her as the boys help me stand.

I sit in the window seat of the truck, cramped between two huge teenagers, and my sister. They talk, but I drown out their conversations. The past 15 minutes plays in my mind over and over again. Was that really my wolf? Did that guy really TURN INTO a wolf? And Jacob… He shifted into a wolf, too. He was the one that stood over me.

******To confirm my suspicions, I speak up for the first time in a while. "Was that Jacob?" I ask. Bella and the shorter guy looks at me. "The reddish- brown one? I heard him call my name. Was it him?" My voice shakes as I ask. "Yep," the one driving says. My heart skips a beat and I don't say anything else for the rest of the drive. This time, I let myself black out and let my head fall against the cold window, welcoming the darkness. **

**A/N: Sorry that this chap was kinda crappy. I'm really tired right now. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and following. LET'S TRY TO GET 4 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAP! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Emily, Imprints, and Scares

When one of the boys wake me up, we've arrived at a small cottage somewhere in the trees. My thoughts wander back to Jacob. Is he okay? The two were snapping at each other pretty harshly. As I exit the cab, I speak my thoughts.

"Do you guys think Jacob's okay?" One of them snorts in front of me. He actually snorts. They stop outside the door and turn to me. "Are you kidding me? Jacob's at least gonna get a few good bites into Paul, especially since Paul messed with you." My brow furrows. "Me? Why me?" The two exchange a nervous glance. "Jake will talk to you about it when he gets back."

Almost immediately after we step into the house, I notice the homey feel to it. We step right inside the kitchen and the boys scatter to sit at the table. A woman walks out of another room, but I can't see her face. "You boys hungry?" She places a basket of muffins on the counter. "Why do I even ask?" She shakes her head and looks up at me.

Three scratches lie across her left cheek. I hold back the wince and smile at her. She returns the gesture and grins brightly at me. It falters a bit when she sees my sister beside me. She pulls me into a quick hug, but it still surprises me. She holds her hand out to me and I grab it back, shaking it.

"I'm Emily, Sam's imprint. You must be Jacob's." Again, confusion floods through me. "Imprint?" Her eyes widen and her mouth opens into an o shape. "He hasn't told you yet?" I shake my head then correct myself. "Well, I know about them being… wolves.. and all, but I have no clue what an imprint is." Her grin slips again. "Apparently Jacob has a lot to talk to you about." A nervous laugh slips out. "Yeah. No kidding."

She motions to the table. "You look like you need to sit." I nod, because I really do. This day has been incredibly overwhelming. First, vampires. Then exploding wolves? Nope. No thank you.

As Bella talks to the boys, they introduce themselves as Jared and Embry. I'm not completely paying attention, though. The worry for Jacob is building up inside me as I tap my foot against the ground. Is he okay? Would he be injured? I couldn't even think about him dying… God, even that word alone makes me feel sick.

It's not much longer that another shirtless dude steps in and moves in for a hug with Emily. I'm assuming this is Sam. He was also the guy that followed Paul and Jacob into the woods. I'm about to ask where Jacob is, but loud footsteps interrupt me.

The guy- another shirtless one- walks in, looking down at his feet. Embry and Jared get up and clap him on the back. "How many bites did Jake get outta ya?" A low growl erupts from the back of his throat as he spares a glance at me. I resist the urge to shrink back in fear. "Paul," Sam snaps from across the room.

I stand from my seat, about to go find Jacob when more footsteps come in. Jacob walks in the doorway- thankfully with a shirt on- and whips his head around as if searching for someone.

I start forward towards him without thinking. When he sees me, relief shows in his eyes. I practically launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in his shoulder. Warmth radiates off of him and seeps into my skin through my clothes. He doesn't hug me back for a second, surprised, but he's quick to recover and wrap his arms around my waist. I feel him bury his head into my neck as he pulls me impossibly close to him.

"Are you alright," I ask. My voice almost cracks, which is surprising. He barks out a laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" "I don't know," I mumble. I reluctantly pull away and take a step back. I look back to see everyone staring at us. I don't miss Paul's glare and Jacob doesn't either. A low growl comes back his throat and he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me behind/next to him. Paul quickly looks away.

I place a careful hand on Jacob's shoulder blades. He relaxes a bit under my touch. He tilts his head a bit to look down at me from his towering form. "Can I talk to you?" he asks. I quickly nod and grab his hand, pulling him out the door. I still hold onto it when we're outside.

We walk on a nearby path in silence before he speaks up. "So, you saw that, huh?" He scratches the back of his head with his free hand. I nod slowly. "Yep. Care to explain how whatever happened happened back there?" He sighs.

"Have you heard any of the Quileute legends?" I nod my head, remembering the stories from when I used to visit with my dad in the summers. He lets out a shaky breath. "That makes it so much easier. Basically everything from them is true." His words hit me like a ton of brick. I stop in my tracks and he turns to face me.

"You all explode into furry animals?" He laughs nervously and stares me in the eyes. His deep brown ones are the same that my wolf has, and I instantly make the connection. I knew Jacob, or his wolf or whatever, before I even met him. He is my wolf.

"Pretty much," he answers. "And the Cold Ones…" His lips curl into a sneer. "Vampires. Leeches. Bloodsuckers." His hand reaches up to cradle my cheek. I lean into it. "I will never let them touch you," A faint smile appears on my lips at his vow, but it falls when he drops his hand to the side.

He turns away and we keep walking. I kinda wanted him to kiss me… but he's Bella's best friend. Which brings me to that subject. "Did Bella know about you guys?" He chuckles. "Nope. She found out when Paul phased." I nod again. "So… are you guys like… dating?" I glance over at him to see amusement on his face. "No. I used to think of her like that, but now… she's just a friend to me. A good friend, but just a friend." I can't help but smile at that, then force it back.

"And Emily said something about imprints?" I say it like it's a question. "What is that? She said you would tell me." Jacob's hand tightens around mine before he lets go and moves to stand in front of me. "I don't know if you can handle this. You handled the wolf thing pretty well, so I think you'll do good with this." I nod and he puts his hand on my cheeks, leaning in.

"An imprint is something that happens to a wolf. They just look at the girl straight in the eyes and the world stops." A smile works its way onto his lips. "It's just them. They're the only thing that matters anymore. You would do anything for her. Be anything for her. A brother, a friend a lover…" My heart melts at his words. Emily said I was his imprint.

"You're my imprint, Elle." I stay silent for a while and he sighs. "I knew this would freak you out," he whispers to himself, looking down at our feet. I grin at him and tilt his chin up with my forefinger. He grins back at me. "I think it's beautiful." All thoughts leave my mind as I step forward and gently press my lips to his.

My first kiss. My mother always described it as awkward, but that's definitely not the term that I would use. I put my hands on his waist as I tug him closer and tilt my head to the side. Our lips move together without hesitation. A slow fire builds up into my stomach and I feel it go into every nerve in my body as he kisses me back with just as much enthusiasm.

I slowly pull away but keep my eyes closed, savoring the moment. When I open them, they connect with deep brown eyes that I know as my wolf and Jacob. I clear my throat and blush. His hands stay on my cheeks. "Sorry about that." He smiles the widest I've ever seen him smile. "Don't _ever _apologize for kissing me."

I grab his hair and pull his face down to mine, but we're sadly interrupted by a clearing throat. Jacob's face forms into a scowl as he looks over and wraps an arm around my waist. Sam stands at the end of the path. "What?" Jacob snaps. "You should take Bella and Ellie home. It's getting late." I look up at the sky through the trees, and sure enough it has a yellowish reddish color to it hinting the sun setting.

Jacob nods and we follow after Sam when he turns around. "Bella used to date a vampire," I whisper to him. His arm tightens around me. "I know," he whispers back in my ear. "How could she stand being around something so repulsive?" His body shakes with a silent laugh. "We're already rubbing off on you."

After talking to Emily for at least another half hour, when we get back to the truck it's dark outside. I sit in between Jacob and Bella while Jacob drives. The temperature has dropped considerably since it's night, and I find myself shivering in the car. Stupid not working air conditioning.

Jacob senses this. "108 degrees over here." He lifts an arm and I don't hesitate to curl up into his boiling chest and nestles my head in the crook in his neck. "Wolf thing?" He smiles. "Yup." I close my eyes and focus on his chest moving up and down and his heavy breaths. I don't fall asleep, nor do I almost.

When we arrive at the house, Bella wordlessly jumps out of the cab and slams the door on her way out. Jacob and I sit the same way that we had been. After a minute, I sigh and lean off of his shoulder.

"I should go," I say. He leans in and softly kisses me. "I'll see you in a few minutes." My brow furrows in question, but he just grins at me. "Bye." I hop out of the car, as does he, but he disappears into the woods. Wolf things. I'm guessing.

When I step inside, Charlie's leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. I sigh. "I don't suppose you know why Bella came right inside and stomped up to her room." I shrug. I really don't know. She couldn't have been jealous of Jacob and I.

Charlie goes back into the living room and I go upstairs. I knock on Bella's door and step in after a few moments of silence. She doesn't glance up at me as she continues staring out the window. I clear my throat. No response. "What's your problem?" She doesn't glance at me, but she still answers.

"You're stealing my Jake away." I groan in frustration before exiting the room and trying my hardest not to slam the door. I storm into my room and close the door, then I lean against it with my eyes closed. Jesus. First, she shoves me in front of a huge wolf with no hesitation or reluctance, then she accuses me of stealing someone that wasn't even hers in the first place.

After I've collected myself and pushed down the urge to throw a bunch of stuff at Bella, I open my eyes. I jump when I see Jacob at the window and my heart picks up. My face turns red and I curse under my breath.

I look at him to see amusement sprawled across his face. "Bad timing?"

**A/N: Yay! Jacob and Ellie's first kiss! And 50 FOLLOWS ALREADY?! HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! NEXT CHAPTER AT 5 REVIEWS! I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE TEASER!**

A scream rips through my throat and Bella yanks my arm and we go tumbling towards the icy water below us.

**WHO'S EXCITED? I AM!**


	7. Victoria, Cliffs, and Drowning

"What are you doing here?" I whisper. He walks closer to me. Did I mention that he's actually shirtless this time? Yeah. He is. I can't help my eyes from lingering onto his six pack. Oh God.

"I have to get back to hunting the leech in a few minutes, but I stopped by to tell you goodnight." A leech? "What do you mean?" He frowns as he thinks. "We're hunting down a redhead vampire." I freeze up for a second, remembering the day after I got here. He senses my unease.

"What is it?" He steps forward and grabs my upper arm. I sit down on the edge of my bed and he sits next to me. "I… I think I may or may not have seen her the day Bella and I saw the other vampire." His hand tightens, but not to the point that it hurts, and he starts shaking. "The bloodsucker was near you?"

I grab his face in my hands. "Please don't go all wolfy on me. I just saw her through the window in the woods, then she was gone almost immediately. It's okay." My thumb strokes his cheek in an attempt to calm him. It apparently works. "Did you get the other one?" I ask. He nods, his jaw still locked and tense.

A thought pops into my mind and I blurt it out without thinking. "You only kill vampires… right?" He scowls at me. "Of course. We're not killers, Elle." A scoff at myself. "Right. It was a stupid question." He shakes his head. "I completely get where you're coming from." I smile at him and remove my hands from his cheeks.

"Why do you call me Elle? Not that I mind. I was just wondering." His brow furrows and he shrugs, but answers nonetheless. "It's kind of like I have something of you that I can just keep to myself. I don't know." I grin at him and my heart melts a little in my chest. I lean forward and brush my lips against his. "I love that." He smiles back at me.

His eyes switch over to the door. "Charlie's coming." "The closet." I basically grab him off my bed and force him towards it. He closes the door softly behind him just as my dad enters the room. I lean back against my made bed with my back up against the headboard. "Hey, dad. 'Sup?" I groan inwardly at myself. I'm so lucky that Charlie is so carefree.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Want me to wake you up before I leave for work tomorrow?" "Sure. Goodnight." He mumbles it back to me, then closes the door behind himself. My shoulders sag in relief as Jacob steps out of the closet. "I should get going." I try my best to ignore the disappointment that goes through me. "Alright. See ya," I say as I push my glasses up. I'm not very good at goodbyes, even if it's just for a day.

Jacob walks over to me and leans down at the waist, putting a hand on my cheek and giving me a breathtaking kiss. When he pulls away, my heart is pounding and my cheeks are flushed. "One last thing; will you be my girlfriend?" I chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? Of course." He gives me a heart stopping smile and gives me lingering kiss on my red cheeks and whispers a quiet farewell. "Goodnight, Elle." Then he's out the window and all that remains is a slight breeze coming in from the night air outside.

When Charlie wakes me the next morning, I'm pleased to see that I had no nightmares through the night. Must be Jacob. I sigh in content as I pour the coffee in my borrowed mug. My wolf. My protector. I dreamily grin as I blink my eyes open. I'm still half asleep.

Bella's loud and pounding footsteps on the stairs make my good mood disappear. I'm still pretty ticked off after what she said. And what she did. "Jacob was telling me about a redhead leech last night. Do you know who he's talking about?" In the end, curiosity won the war. "Victoria." She replies. That was the same name that the freaky vampire in the meadow said. "Oh. Do you know why she's here?" A humorless laugh leaves her. "Yeah. She's after me."

I do a double take and stare at her with wide eyes as she sits at the table. Maybe she's just conceded. Maybe she thinks about herself way too much. It kind of makes sense, though. Why Creepy Guy attacked us. Why Victoria was just outside of the house. I open my mouth to speak, but she interrupts me.

"Would you mind going on a little hiking trip?" I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Umm… sure." I guess we're going to completely ignore what you had said to me last night. And when you pushed me in front of a wolf…

"Where are we going exactly?" I question. She shrugs. "Nowhere in particular." I see right through her lie, though. Before I can respond, the shrill sound of the phone ringing sounds. I give her one last glance before picking up. The voice on the other end makes me smile.

"Hey." Jacob says. I smile and make my way to the living room where Bella can't hear. "I have patrol most of today. Just wanted to call and tell you good morning." This boy… "Thanks. I'm hanging out with Bella today. If I don't, Charlie will probably have a hissy fit or something." I look over my shoulder to make sure she's not there.

"Have fun." I snort. "Not possible." I can practically hear his grin. "Then think of something fun to distract yourself." "Ellie!" Bella calls from the kitchen. "I gotta go," I tell him. "Okay. I'll call you back tonight. Or, you know, sneak into your room." I laugh. I wouldn't mind… "Bye, Jacob."

When I hang up the phone and get back into the kitchen, Bella's by the door and ready to go. "Let's go," I tell her.

When we pull up to the forest by the beach, I'm a bit surprised. Bella points up ahead through the window on the truck. "We're going to go to the top of that cliff." My eyes practically bulge out of my head. "What?!" Since when was she such an adrenaline junkie?

She hops out of the car and starts up the hill. I follow quickly behind her and grab her arm, momentarily stopping her. "Are you sure?" Why am I even being so paranoid? It's not like she's going to jump. "It's just a little walk." she hisses back at me.

I scoff. "No, it's not! That's a really long hike. What if you get hurt? What would that do to Charlie?" She scowls at me and yanks her arm back. "I can take care of myself." Then she turns back to the trees, and I'm practically forced to follow behind her.

It takes a while to get to the very top hill. I keep trying to get Bella to turn around and go back- she's tripped about 5 times now- but when we reach the edge, it's clear that she isn't going anywhere. She takes one look down at the ground and takes her jacket off.

She mumbles some stuff under her breath like she's talking to someone, then turns to me. "What are you doing, Bella?" I ask slowly and hesitantly. "I'm gonna jump," I almost think that I haven't heard her from the crashing of the waves against the rocks down below. THen she grabs my arm in a tight grip. "And you're going with me."

My eyes widen and I'm too shocked to respond, but she's suddenly pulling me. A scream rips through my throat as Bella yanks my arm and we go tumbling towards the icy water below us.

When I collide with the surface, I feel myself being pulled over and rolled around from the current. I fight against it and tear through the water, gulping in air when I reach the top. All too soon, I'm being ripped under again.

It won't stop. I have no clue where my sister is. My lungs scream for air, but when I open my mouth it fills with water. The one time I escape from the water is only for a second, then it's taken away.

There's a few short seconds when it's calm and something catches my eye. A flash of red in front of me. I instantly panic and think that it's my sister's blood, then I see hands and it making motions to get closer.

I start freaking out. It's the same figure that I saw that one day through the window. Victoria. I get as far away back as I can, flailing my arms with my eyes glued on her. My head hits hard rock, and everything stops. My vision slowly fades and the last thing I can remember before going under is a hand grabbing my forearm.

"Breathe." I hear faintly. I see nothing, though. Just a pit of blackness. My chest burns. "Come on, Ellie, please." The voice sounds like it's in pain. I automatically want to help it. WHat's wrong? Why is it acting like this?

A pressure appears right next to my heart in the middle of my chest. My eyes jerk open and I feel water leaking out of my mouth as I cough, now sitting up. When it's over, I'm violently shivering. Arms encircle my waist and my cheek meets a warm chest. Jacob. My shoulders relax.

"Shh. It's okay," he says. I'm not sure who he's trying to convince. "I'm alright." My voice is hoarse. I would ask where Bella is, but I'm not really sure I care. She's almost killed me three times now. What the hell is wrong with her?!

Jacob pulls me away an inch and studies my face. Sand in my clothes makes them itchy. I feel like I weigh ten more pounds. Probably all the water seeped into my clothing.

Jacob keeps one arm around my waist and one hand on my cheek. His thumb rubs against my cheek and the panicked look in his eyes makes me want to comfort him until it goes away. "What were you thinking," he tells me. His tone is angry, but concerned. If that's even possible.

"Bella, p-pushed me i-in," I tell him. I'm not sure he can understand me because of all the shivering. He draws me back into his arms and lifts me with one arm around my waist and one around my knees. I clasp my hands together behind his head and rest my head in the crook of his neck. He puts my body as close as possible to his to warm me up.

****** "****Why would she do that," he says through clenched teeth. He breaks out into a run and I don't answer him. "Get you into dry clothes, " he mumbles. I focus on not shivering, but I can't help that I do. "It's okay, honey. We'll be there soon." I smile, but it's not very big. I let Jacob carry me to wherever he's taking me, hoping to at least get a good smack on Bella when we get there.**

**A/N: I LOVE all of your reviews! They make a big smile on my face! Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long and wasn't that good, but next one will be better. Here's your teaser!**

He pulls me protectively closer to his side as he spits out the word as if it's the worst thing in the world. It probably is. "Vampire."

**There ya guys go! 6 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER! LET'S MAKE IT HAPPEN!**


	8. Jacob's House, Running, and Alice Cullen

**A/N: Hey guys! School just started back up again, so update times are gonna be pretty weird! Expect at least one every few days! Sorry that thi chap isn't that great! HAPPY READING! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! LET'S TRY TO GET 6!**

Jacob doesn't stop running until we get to his house. I recognize it from the first time we met. I've barely warmed up at all on the time that it took to get us here. Jacob sets me down on the couch in the living room and disappears into his room for a second, effectively throwing whatever warmth I had out the window. I wrap my arms around my waist. hoping that I'm not getting saltwater on the couch.

Jacob runs in the room then with a hoodie and sweatpants. He hands them to me. "Here. Change into these in my room." I nod (because if I open my mouth, my teeth will start uncontrollably chattering) and stand, going in the room Jacob just exited.

I change quickly, more than willing to get out of these clothes. When I change, a nice, woodsy scent floats in the air. It's Jacob smell, no doubt. I slowly turn around, studying his small bedroom. His bed is twin sized and there's one dresser against the wall with clothes hanging out of the edges. I smile at how Jacob would even be able to stand up straight in here.

I leave the room and I'm still freezing. Jacob sits on the small chair with his leg bouncing nervously. "Where should I put these," I ask, holding my soaked clothes up. He looks back at me and grabs my clothes to throw them to the side before engulfing me in big hug. I don't hesitate to hug him back.

He strokes my hair at the back of my head. "I'm so glad that you're okay," he tells me. I can't hold back the giggle that I release. "I'm okay. I think I just really wanna punch Bella right now." It's not a lie. She's been shoving me in front of death whenever it comes. A low growl emits from his chest and his arms tighten around me. "I have no clue why I used to have a crush on her, anyway."

I pull back a bit with my brow furrowed. "You used to have a crush on her?" His face becomes worried and panicked. "That's way over! Trust me, you're who I want." This makes my amusement grow. I really wasn't all that jealous, but it still isn't very reassuring when you find out that you're boyfriend used to like your sister…

"I know." I reach up on my tiptoes and gently kiss him. His lips move against mine perfectly. I pull back, feeling another shiver from the clod rip through my spine. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me somehow closer to him. He suddenly lifts me. I squeak in surprise as he carries me to the couch.

When he sets me down, his form floods against mine as he pulls me to his warm chest. I sigh in content and sink back into him. After a few minutes, I'm warm again. I crane my neck to look at him. "Where did Bella go?"

He shrugs. "I think she took her truck and went to Charlie's house." I slowly sit up. "I should probably go, too. I don't know how I'll get there. I guess I'll just wa-" "Elle, you are not walking 20 miles." A smile spreads across his face. "I could take you." Confusion spreads through me, but he's grabbing my hand and we're flying out of the house before I can say anything else.

When we come to the edge of the woods in front of his small house, he drops my hand and takes a step back. "Please don't freak out." Then he disappears with me puzzled and leaning on a tree.

The first thing I see is a huge paw. I gasp and take a step back, shocked. When I look up, I'm staring into deep brown, chocolate eyes that can only be Jacob's. It's just him. My wolf. His ears fall flat against the top of his head and he slowly lies down in front of me, showing me no harm.

I give Jacob a small smile and he actually seems to smile back. I let out a nervous laugh before very slowly reaching out my hand. "Can I?" I ask. He nods his big wolfy head and puts it on his paws.

He watches my every move as my hand moves the the top of his head. His fur is incredibly of, despite how scratchy it actually looks. I run my fingers through it as his eyes close. He lets out a small purring noise that makes me laugh. I retract my hand and he looks up at me, then jerks his head back behind him.

My eyes widen in realization when I figure out that he meant his back. "You want me to get on your back?" He nods again. I hesitate before swinging my left leg over his torso. I grip his fur and wrap my arms around my neck when he stands. Before I know it, we're running through the trees.

My eyes are closed shut for the first half of the ride, but at some point I open them. He moves at incredible speed and dodges trees as if they weren't even there. Adrenaline surges through me as we travel. My arms tighten around his neck as the forest around us moves in blurs.

All too soon, I feel Jacob start to slow down. He gently stops and lies on the ground, letting me off. I scratch behind his ears a little before I get back on the ground, and he lets out a bark that almost sounds like a laugh.

I mess with the moss at my feet as Wolf Jacob goes behind a log and Human Jacob approaches me with a giant smile on his face. He wrap an arm around my waist when he gets to me. "That was awesome," I admit to him. He laughs. "Seriously, though! You have got to do that again sometime!" "Sure, sure," he answers while grinning down at me.

When we're on the steps of the front porch, Jacob's grip suddenly gets a whole lot tighter on my waist. He pulls me behind him at lightning speed as he lifts his nose into the air then growls.

"Jacob?" I ask. I rest my hand on his shoulder to find him shaking and trembling. His lips are curled back into a sneer as he says one specific word that gets my heart pumping. "Vampire." A vampire. In my house. With my sister. I tense as Jacob turns me around and tugs me back towards the woods. I stop, which makes him look at me surprised. "I have to make sure that she's alive." Bella is still my sister, no matter how horrible she's acting right now.

I get out of Jacob's tight hold on me and sprint inside as fast as I can. I hear a curse behind me as I swing the door open. On the living room couch is Bella with a coffee mug in her hands and the vampire on the couch.

It stares at me with golden eyes and its pale, but beautiful face. Its appearance makes my breath hitch in my throat and immediately get self-conscious. Before I can get another good look at it, I'm facing Jacob's back. He violently shakes now and his hands are balled into fists at his sides.

I place my hand on his shoulder blades which seems to calm him down. "Don't even think about going near her, Cullen." I take a tiny step to the side and stand on the tips of my toes to see over his shoulder. I'm lucky that I'm taller than most girls, but Jacob still towers over me.

The vampire stands and looks over at me, earning a snarl from Jacob. Her eyes land on him. "I won't hurt her." Bella stands. "She won't," she says, looking at Jacob.

The vampire smiles at me, which I find suspicious. "I'm Alice," it says. "Don't talk to her," Jacob growls. I roll my eyes and step out more, eyeing the vampire. "Ellie," I respond. I grab Jacob's hand and unball it. His fingers curl around mine tightly.

Alice makes a grunt of annoyance as she analyzes me. I keep my chin up, showing no fear. I'm actually terrified inside. "That's funny. I can't see anything." I gape at her. "Excuse me?" She quickly corrects herself. "I can see visions. I can't see anything in your future."

She looks to Jacob again. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts. I guess Ellie will spend a lot of time with you and your dogs." A low rumbling noise comes from Jacob, but I squeeze his hand and he shuts up. I'm relieved that she can't see my future. A: it's kinda freaky. B: A vampire won't be screwing around in my head.

"Are you Eddy's sister?" She brightly smiles at me again, but I still stay extremely close to Jacob's side. "It's Edward. And yes, adopted sister."

I look up at Jacob when he squeezes my hand. "Can I talk to you?" he asks, still keeping his eyes on the petite vampire in front of us. I nod and drag him back to the kitchen. When we get inside the room, I lean against the counter and toy around with his fingers.

"I don't want you near her," he says. I look up at him. His mouth is in a firm line with his jaw clenched. I automatically understand. Personally, I don't want to be near her. I nod at him. "Okay," I agree. His eyebrows shoot up and he takes a step closer to me and puts his hands on the counter beside me. "I thought you might argue with me," he states.

I shake my head. "Although, don't boss me around anymore. I didn't argue with you because I agreed. Which is very rare." He frowns and I cup the back of his neck to bring his head closer. "Thank you," I whisper. He raises an eyebrow and leans a bit closer to where our lips are brushing. "For what?" I shrug. "Taking care of me today. Saving me. Being all protective." He smiles and leans forward. Our lips meet just as the phone rings behind Jacob.


	9. Road Trips, Eddy, and Planes

I groan, frustrated, and reach around Jacob to snatch the phone off of the hook. "Ellie Swan speaking." A cryptic voice answers. "Is Charlie Swan available?" Jacob tenses just as I'm about to answer. I give him an odd look and talk.

"No. He's busy arranging a funeral. Can I take a message?" An eerie silence builds up and the line disconnects. Jacob curses and rips the phone out of my phone to slam it down on the receiver.

He steps back with his shoulders violently shaking. "Jacob? What's wrong," I ask. I take a slow steps forward, but he takes two back. "Don't come any closer." Rejection swirls through me.

"I don't want to hurt you." he explains. I nod in understanding. "Why are you about to phase, though?" He'd told me about his temper before and how Emily got the scars on her face.

Bella enters the doorway. "Who called?" I shrug, but Jacob answers. "The leech," he seethes. My eyes widen. I know that it wasn't Victoria; it was a man's voice. Bella glares at me. "Why didn't you let me speak to him?!"

She moves her hand to my shoulder as if to shove me, but I don't move an inch. Jacob steps in between us, clearly better, as Alice walks in. "Bella, Edward's going to the Volturi." What is a Volturi? Jacob pulls me close to his side. "He thinks you're dead. He wants to die, too."

A wave of something goes over Bella as she falls to the ground, passing out. Alice catches her with ease and speeds into the living room to lie her down on the couch. I follow after her. "What's going on?!" I demand. "I'll tell you in the car. You're coming with us."

Umm… what?! Jacob snarls and moves in front of me, once again blocking my view from Alice and unconscious Bella. "No chance." He growls. "Where exactly are you going?" "_We're _going Italy. To the Volturi." Jacob growls again as his shoulders start to shake.

I step around him and stand in front of Bella. Her eyes are closed as her breathing is steady. I slap her as hard as I can with two reasons behind it. One, this isn't the time for sleeping. And two, I'm still really mad at her.

Alice scoffs and Bella jerks awake, grabbing her cheek. "What was that for?" Alice steps forward with two bags in her hand. Super speed or something, I guess. "Bella, we need to go. There isn't very much time." She tosses a bag to me.

"Wait a second!" I yell. "Why must I go?" Alice looks at me, frustrated. "The Volturi will no doubt try to hunt you down if you don't. You need to come or we can't protect you. That, and your sister needs you." Another snarl from Jacob. I think I kind of want to growl right now, too.

After a quick decision, I'm very reluctantly following them out the door. Alice is gone in a flash as Bella races upstairs to grab our passports. I curse under my breath and grab Jacob's arm, leading him into the kitchen. "I need to go," I tell him.

His eyes widen in disbelief as he stares down at me. His shoulders start to shake, but I put a hand on his arm and it stops. "I can't let you go, Elle." His teeth are gritted when he talks. "I have to go. She's my sister. And the Volturi will apparently want to kill me if I don't, according to the bloodsucker."

Jacob's jaw locks as his brown eyes bore into my own. "You can't stop me from going." I tell him. His eyes go wide again as an idea comes to his mind. "Then, you can't stop me from going with you." I open my mouth to protest, but he interrupts me.

"You're my imprint. I will do anything to protect you." I stare into his eyes for one more second before racing out of the kitchen. Bella clumsily tosses me my passport before scribbling down a short note for Charlie.

I grip Jacob's hand as we all race out of the door and into a car with Alice in the driver's seat. She speeds off without hesitation and I take a deep breath in the back seat. This is crazy. Insane. I lean against the seat and close my eyes. Jacob runs his thumb over my knuckles.

"Explanation, please?" Alice sighs from the front seat and I rephrase. "Give me a freaking explanation or I'm jumping out of the car and going back home." Trees blur by out the window, like they did when Jacob was racing through the forest with me on his back.

"The Volturi are like the leaders of vampires. They enforced the rules and will kill you if you disobey them. Aro, one of the main ones, can read minds with just a touch. Similar to what my brother can do, but not quite."

A shiver runs down my spine as I consider that. Jacob wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his side. "So, Eddy is going to the Volturi to get himself killed… because he think Bella is dead?!" I exclaim. Alice nods and makes a sharp turn. "And we're going to stop him?" She nods again.

I practically blow up. "You dragged us to the most dangerous vampires?! In the world?!" Alice purses her lips. I let out an exasperated sigh and relax against my warm wolf. He buries his nose in the top of my head and strangely breathes in. I move my head and look up at him to see him smiling wide.

"Did you just smell me?" I ask him. An amused expression goes onto his face. "Your scent… calms me, I guess," he whispers back. Somebody scoffs in the front seat. I smile back at him and shake my head before leaning up and placing my lips on his.

It was supposed to be a chaste and quick kiss, but he puts a hand on my back to keep me in the same spot as our lips move slowly against each other's. He dips his head to kiss me harder and Bella clears her throat.

I reluctantly pull away from Jacob with heavy breath and glare into the front seat. Bella's cheeks are red and I think I spot… jealousy. I resist the uge to smirk, but I turn back to Jacob and smack my lips upon his one last time.

Sometime during the night, I find myself drifting into sleep as Jacob strokes my long hair. My head rests on his chest, sitting in the middle of the backseat with him on the side against the door.

Bella sleeps in the front seat as Alice drives around like crazy. Jacob wakes me when we pull up to an airport. My brow furrows. Aren't these vampires somewhere in the US?

"Alice," I say. "Hmm?" "Where is the Volturi?" She hesitates before answering and I know that's it's not going to be good. "Italy." My jaw drops. Stupid Forks… Stupid vampires…

I sigh and lift my head from Jacob, yelling out a ton of profanities in my head. Why did Bella's life have to be so messed up? I would have been completely fine with a werewolf boyfriend. And JUST a werewolf boyfriend.

Alice surprisingly pays for first class tickets for us that night. We quickly board the plane to somewhere near Italy. I'd only slept for a few hours in the car, so I can't help it when =I start falling asleep on Jacob's shoulder. I stay awake, though.

"Why did you come with us?" I ask him. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been dragged into this mess. He looks at me like I have two heads. He blinks and grabs my chin, looking deep into my eyes as if searching for something.

"I knew that you wouldn't stay in Forks. No matter how hard I would've begged and pleaded, you would've never gone. Elle, it's my job to protect you. With my life. Of course I wasn't going to let you go alone with a leech and your psycho sister."

I smile at him and peck his lips, then grab his hand and toy around with this fingers. For the rest of the trip, I sleep and do exactly that for the rest of the plane trip.

******We quickly get off the plane and Alice disappears for a few minutes. When she comes back, a yellow Porsche is with her. "I don't think you're opposed to grand theft auto," she says. I open my mouth to object, but she interrupts. "Hop in. We don't have nearly enough time."**

**A/N: Sorry this chap is shorter! I've been having trouble with school lately. Let's try to get 4 reviews before next chap!**


	10. Volterra, Perfection, and Pain

After speeding away towards the direction of Italy, I stare out the window of the back seat in silence. Not much happens over this period of time except Alice driving. Jacob makes smooth circles on the palm of my hand.

When we arrive in Volterra, the city Alice had told us we were going, I see how beautiful it looks. People in red robes walk all around the city. Tall, old looking buildings stand there. Alice pulls in without hesitation and almost runs over multiple people, driving like the craziest person on the planet.

"What's the plan?" I demand. "Ellie, Jacob, you guys stay with me. Bella, you run and get to Edward in time." Bella turns to Alice, obviously stressed. "Why just me?" "Edward will hear everybody else's thoughts. You're the only one he can see coming. He'll be at the clock tower right at noon."

"That's two minutes!" Bella yells. I squeeze Jacob's hand. Two minutes. "We're here. Bella, you can do this." The car jerks to a stop as a police man steps by the window and knocks impatiently on it. "Go!" Alice demands. Bella practically flies out of the car. Alice steps on the gas pedal again and we go jerking forward. Jacob's arm around my waist is the only thing stopping me from banging my head against the back of the passenger seat.

He growls. "Slow down a bit, will you?" Alice shoots him a glare through the rear view mirror. "No. I will not. We have to ditch the car." She makes a sharp right turn onto a deserted street, effectively getting out of view from the cluster of people. We all exit the car and Jacob quickly makes his way to me to fasten a protective arm around my waist.

Alice starts towards the crowd after tugging us along. She stops abruptly, making us stop in our tracks. "What is it?" I ask. "She got to him," Alice replies. Her shoulders sag in relief for a split second before we'll all shoving our way through the people.

We hug the walls that are around us. Jacob never lets go or loosens his touch. Eventually, we walk up to a big building with two closed wooden doors. She shoves them open without hesitation. I hear a metal clanging as if she'd broken the lock. I wouldn't be surprised if she had.

We step inside and Jacob's arm tightens around me and I'm immediately being glued to his back. He stands in front of me in a protective stance, his shoulders shaking.

I glance over his shoulder to see my sister being held by who I'm assuming is the one and only douchebag, Edward. His bronze, honey colored hair sticks out and he looks as perfect as Alice. I look to the side to see two other ones with dark red eyes.

I bite back the fear and try to shove it away deep in my stomach, but it goes nowhere. "Jacob. No." I whisper. If he changes now, he will automatically try to attack the leeches. It will get us both killed.

"Why are you traveling with mutts?" One of the unknown vampires asks. I scowl at the sound of his voice. It's freaking perfect, too. His nose twitches in disgust and another snarl rips through Jacob. The other vamp lifts his pale nose into the air, as if sniffing it out. He closes his eyes and pleasure forms on his face.

"And the humans' scents are… intoxicating." A shiver runs down my spine. He opens his eyes that have seemed to get darker. Jacob crouches even lower, still holding me protectively, and a deep rumble comes from deep in his chest.

His lip curls backward. He looks like he's ready to lunge. "Jacob!" I snap. "Now is not really the time for theatrics," I hiss. Does he want to get us killed? He can't take on all of these guys alone.

"You all need to see Aro," the tallest one says. Before anyone can respond, the sound of heels clicking comes into my hearing range. A small woman- also with red eyes and a STUPID PERFECT FACE- comes into view.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long, but I think I already see the conflict." Jacob is practically shaking now from being around so many vampires. I reach forward and grip his hand tightly with mine. I need him right now and maybe it will help calm him down. I run my finger down the palm of his hand, despite the horror bubbling in my stomach.

"He's expecting us. Let's go," the girl speaks. "She's not going anywhere," Jacob growls out. The girl glares at him before meeting my eyes. A small smile appears on her lips right before the world shatters around me.

I cry out, immediately dropping Jacob's hand to grab my head, trying to make the pain go away. It spread from my brain to the tips of my toes. "Stop!" I gasp out. All I'm aware of is the pain going through my veins. Black spots dot my vision as the pain intensifies and I find myself falling deeper and deeper until I hit the bottom of the deep, dark hole.

When I wake, my bangs are being moved away from my face very gently. It's almost like it's ticking me. I giggle a little, momentarily forgetting what had happened before. It all comes back to me in a flash.

I gasp, sitting up sharply, almost hitting the hood of the car. Hands grip my waist to keep from sliding off of the seat. "Hey," a voice says softly in my ear. I sigh in relief. "What happened," I ask groggily.

"... I'll tell you when we get you back home. You need rest." Jacob says. I look around seeing Alice in the front seat of the car and Jacob and I in the back.

"Where's Bella and Edward?" "Right in front of us," she replies. Stupid vampires… The small girl from Volterra floods back into my memory. I bring my knees up to my chest and lean back into Jacob. "That girl…" His arms snake around my waist as he pulls me even closer.

"I'm never letting that happen to you again. You're never getting out of my sight." I sigh and relax, glad that it's all over. Nobody died. We're all okay. Alive. Some more than others.

I groan and mentally face-palm myself. "What am I gonna tell Charlie? Where are we? How long have we been gone." I feel Jacob shrug. "I don't know about the Charlie situation, but I do know that we're close to the airport and three days."

My eyes widen. "Three days?!" I demand, almost shrieking in the car. It doesn't faze anyone.

"When are we getting back? What time is it?" I question them. "Today and 2:58. Obviously pm." Alice speaks up.

I make a weird noise that sounds like a groan and a sigh and close my eyes, frustrated. I'm never letting Bella drag me into anything like this again. Ever. But I can't exactly slap her every time she tries to or threaten to blackmail her.

We quickly get to the airport and I fall asleep quickly next to Jacob on the plane. I don't bother glaring at the other teenagers there constantly staring at him; there's no use. Jacob jostles me awake when we're landing, which is much too soon.


	11. Hissy Fits, Nightmares, and a Sob Fest

Charlie throws a hissy fit when Bella and I arrive back. I'm so exhausted that my eyes start closing even as I climb the stairs to my bedroom after the lecture. Nobody had given us any ideas for an excuse, but I'm pretty sure that I'm planning to blame this whole thing on Edward. Not that I wasn't planning to, anyway. This whole thing is his fault, anyway.

I collapse in my bed when I get to my room upstairs. I don't even change out of my clothes. I'm sort of glad I didn't though, because right before I fall asleep, Jacob welcomes himself into my room through my window and presses a soft kiss on my forehead. I'm barely aware of it. It felt like a ghost's kiss, yet I knew it was him.

_I whip my head around, desperate to find out where I am. It's incredibly dark and everytime I blink, I see her eyes. She suddenly appears in front of me, her eyes popping out widly. Blood drips from the corner of her mouth. I'm paralyzed. I try to pick up one of my feet, but it's as if it's suction-cupped to the ground._

_She moves at a blur, popping in front of me. My mouth opens to scream, but nothing comes out. An innocent yet vile smiles dances across her lips and I can practically see the gears working in her mind. She circles around me like a predator analyzing their prey. Revolting._

_An immense pain fills me. My eyes widen, which are the only things that can move. My head hurts like hell as I try to move- scream, cry,. anything!- but nothing happens. The agony increases and I'm soon wishing for death to come just to stop it. The girl laughs, clearly amused. Usually I would cuss her out, but there's not much of anything I can do right now._

_Imaginary hands wrap around my throat which blocks my airways. The arms multiply, squeezing my body as tight as possible. I know they can snap me like a twig, which terrifies me._

_I hear my name being called very faintly. I sense the person close by but the throbbing in my head muffles all of my senses. The voice grows louder and I'm trying to grasp it; anything but the pain! I gasp out when I can move again and the pain stops all together. I sob into my hands, dropping onto my knees as the voice gets so loud that my head starts to hurt again. "Ellie! Ellie!"_

"Ellie! Elle, please, wake up! Come on, Elle!" My eyes shoot open as my head flies off of the pillow and almost rams into Jacob's. Tears stain my cheeks as he looks at me with concern. I think back to the dream and cry harder.

Jacob's arms encircle me and draw me to his chest. "Shh, honey, you're safe." I bury my neck into the crook of his neck and clutch at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I violently shake. Jacob's comfort and warm soothes me a little, but not much.

"Oh, it was horrible, Jacob!" I whisper-exclaim. Although I'm a mess, I am still aware of my family's presence down the hall. Jacob runs a smooth and calloused hand down my spine, trying to calm me. "I know. I'm so sorry…" he trails off. Another sob wracks my body. I pull back, aware of how much snot and tears I'm getting on his shirt. "Sorry about your shirt," I manage to get out.

Jacob grabs me again and pulls me to him tighter. "I don't give a crap about the shirt, Elle." he mumbles. I let out a shaky laugh, still crying my eyes out. "No, I suppose you don't." He doesn't reply. He just continues stroking my hair.

He lets me cry and let it out, placing the occasional soft kiss on my forehead as I clutched him tightly to me. I'm still holding onto him for dear life even after it's just silent tears going down my face.

I sniff and pull back and my nose on my long sleeve. Nice. Real attractive, right? I chuckle a little when I see his shirt. It's pretty much soaked. "Sorry about that," I tell him, my cheeks flaming. He shrugs with obvious concern still on his face and slips off the gray, now black from the tears, T-shirt. And honestly, I'm not sure I mind very much.

I grab his hand and toy with his fingers. "Thanks. For, you know, that." He sighs and grips my hand tighter. "You shouldn't be thanking me." My brow furrows. "What?" A distressed look crosses his face.

"I let you get hurt." I let out a disbelieving laugh and angrily wipe the last of the tears from my cheeks. "Jacob, there's nothing you could have done to stop it. I wanted to go. It was my decision.

"There's nothing you could have done to stop me. And there's nothing you could have done to stop that freaky vampire chick, either." A shudder runs down my spine just from the memories. I scoot closer to him, which is pretty much impossible. I grab his face in my hands and his eyes refuse to look at mine.

Frustrated, I clear my throat to try to get his attention. "Jacob," I whisper. Still no reaction. Not even a blink. "Jacob, you better freaking look at me or I'm leaving your butt right here," I threaten. It's not much, though. He could just yank me back.

Jacob growls, and I give him a small smile. His arms go around my waist as he suddenly goes tense. I frown. "What is it?" "I'm not letting you out of my sight with those leeches back." He grounds out. "Well, I graduated early so I don't have any school left, so you can have me as much as you want." I reply.

Jacob looks at me with a shocked expression. "You graduated early? Why aren't you going to college?" I shrug. "College isn't really my thing. Never has been, never will be." He gives me a lopsided smile. "My girl is smart, beautiful, and amazing. The perfect package deal." I grin back and lower my head, pushing my glasses up and blushing like crazy. AGAIN.

I lift my head again and look at him in all seriousness. "You don't blame yourself for what happened in Italy, do you? Because if you do, I will slap you, both mentally and physically." He cracks a smile at that, which makes me grin again. There it is.

"No. I guess not. But I'm never letting you go back there again." I groan. "No. That will not be happening again." I can't ever go back there again. I get up off the bed, quietly, and tiptoes over to my closet to retrieve my pajamas. After I grab them, I turn to Jacob who is still sitting patiently on the bed.

"Uhhhh….. Do you mind, like, turning around for a second?" I blush. Realization falshes on his face. "Oh. Yeah!" He whisper-shouts. I laugh nervously as he faces the wall. I quickly slip into my pajamas and go alert him when he can look again.

I crawl back into bed and draw the covers close to me. I yawn loudly which surprisingly doesn't wake Charlie. My dramatic episode really took quite a toll on me. Jacob stifles a laugh as he lies next to me on top of the covers.

"You're adorable," he whispers in my ear. I turn my head and glare playfully at him. "Dude, do _not _call me adorable." He chuckles and drapes an arm across my waist. I find another smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

My eyelids start drooping soon as I scoot closer towards Jacob. His warmth goes through the sheets and I press my cheek up against his bare chest.

"Hey, Elle," Jacob says quietly. I hum, too tired to reply. "I like you a lot." I scoff as best as I can while almost asleep. "I would hope say," I reply. My answer is followed by silence.

Just as I start falling asleep, I'm fully pulled out of it when Jacob's soft lips find mine. I kiss back, barely able to stay awake. My eyes are closed the whole time. When we pull away, Jacob whispers a goodnight to me before hugging my waist tighter. The darkness finally consumes me, taking me into dreamland for the second time that night.

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! UM... NEXT UPDATE AT 4 OR 5 REVIEWS! BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	12. New Moon End: The Pack, Glares, and Pain

**Disclaimer: My name is Bob... (LOL, not really) I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! JUST ELLIE! :D**

**A/N: Serious though, this chapter is a long one to make up for the wait. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM FOR NEWS AND ANNOUNCEMENTS! HAPPY READING!**

When I wake up, my cheek is pressed up against a burning hot chest. I sigh into it and wrap my arms tighter around its waist. Arms wrap around me as well and a face presses into my hair. "Good morning," Jacob mumbles. "Five more minutes," I murmur in reply. It's barely audible.

Jacob chuckles in my ear. His chest vibrates from the sound and I find myself smiling, pretty much awake now. I still stay cozied up to him, though. "Come on. I want you to officially meet the pack today." I groan. "I _hate _meeting new people. Especially people who I'm already sure despise me." Jacob's arms tighten.

"If they had anything against you, it would have already been taken care of." I snort, making a fool of myself. "You're so overprotective," I tell him, opening my eyes. Brown orbs stare down at me and a smile is etched on his face. He runs a hand softly down the side of my face. "Elle, I will protect you with my life." I smile back at him.

"Now, come on. Get dressed so I can introduce you to the pack. I think you'll like Kim, Jared's imprint." My eyes grow. "Oh crap," I grumble. Jacob's eyebrows come together. "What is it? What's wrong?" "I'm grounded," I remember. "'For all eternity,'" I quote my father. Jacob sighs and it blows a piece of my hair to the side.

"Well, I can't stay away from you very long. So, I guess I'll just have to keep sneaking in." I grin. Sounds fine to me. I arch my neck to place my lips on his. He responds eagerly, moving his mouth against mine.

He presses his body closer to mine and moves his hands to my hips. My hands move into his hair as I pull back from the searing kiss, but get sucked into another one right after.

I pull back when a bang sounds from downstairs. Jacob immediately goes into a protective position, putting me behind him and growling at the sound- which is probably nothing. "Jacob," I snap, still a bit out of breath. He turns his head slightly sideways to acknowledge me. "It's the leech," he sneers.

I scoff. "Which one," I grumble. Sometimes I'm a morning person, sometimes I'm not. Right now is one of those time where I wish I could scream at somebody for even walking. I know. Rude, right?

I step around Jacob and move quickly towards the door. Jacob is immediately at my side and closing the door as soon as I get it open. "I go first," he says. "If they wanted to kill me, they would've done it already," I remind him. I make a "duh" face and proceed out through the door, hopping down the stairs.

I turn the corner with Jacob still standing straight and stiff beside me. My sister sits at the table with her hands in Edward's. Jacob is still stiff and still next to me as if he's read to spring into action at any given moment.

She sits plumped on his lap on one of the seats. She glares at me when I come in and smiles cheerfully at my boyfriend. _My _boyfriend. "Hey, Jake!" She squeals. She attempts to bat her eyelashes at him. I think I let out a small growl this time, not Jacob.

Jacob grabs my arm gently, and turns around while pulling me out of the kitchen. His shoulders are tense as we exit room. I laugh at his willingness to get away from my sister, but he does not look amused.

Jacob sighs as we walk back up the stairs to my room. When we get in there, I make him turn around so I can get dressed out of my pajamas.

"Okay, I guess we can get breakfast on the way to meet the pack." I say. I change into a light blue oversized sweater with a navy blue tank top underneath.

Dark blue skinny jeans wrap around my legs and my brown boots cover up the bottom of them. I leave my hair the way it is, not wanting to get much into it. The sweater hangs from one shoulder. "You can look now," I tell him.

He analyzes my outfit and smiles. "I thought you were grounded." I shrug and push my glasses up. "Charlie's at work. He won't be able to tell if I've been gone. I can't hang around here with Bella and the leech all day." His grin widens. "You really are my soul mate." I laugh. "I would hope so. I'm gonna be sticking around here for a while." Then I frown when I remember.

"Actually, just about 5 months…" 5 more months until my parents return and I have to leave. I have to leave Jacob.

We go back to Emily and Sam's house soon after I get dressed. Jacob still has no shirt, but I'm not complaining. We had to pass Bella and her leech on the way out. Edward and Jacob exchanged a few glares now and then and I death-eyed Bella, but besides that it went well.

As we got closer to the little cabin out in the woods, I found myself growing nervous. Jacob had turned into a wolf and we went that way. I bit my lip as I buried my face in the scruff of his neck. Soon enough, we arrived at the destination.

When Jacob stopped running, I pretended not to notice. I kept my head in his fur and I felt him crane his neck. I soon felt a wet, long thing scrape on my skin. I yelped and almost fell off, jumping up. I grip Jacob's fur before I hit the ground.

An amused bark escapes his wolfy mouth as I climb off of his back. I find myself trying to force back a smile. "I'll get you back for that!" I call out to his retreating figure. He disappears into the woods to change back into a human as I wait patiently on the porch for his return. My nerves has thankfully disappeared.

The creaky storm door swings open behind me and I spin around to see Emily with the brightest smile on her face. I know not to stare at the scars. She automatically pulls me into a hug. It catches me off guard, but I return it nonetheless.

"Hi," I say in her ear. She pulls back and grasps my shoulders. "Has Jacob been behaving correctly," she asks, a smile still plastered on her face. I grin back. "Yep. Perfect gentlemen," a deep voice comes from behind me. Emily fully lets go of the embrace and steps back as if admiring Jacob and I, side by side.

I lean back and playfully smack Jacob's bare chest. "Liar," I murmur. Although, he hasn't exactly been unpleasant, either. Emily either ignores or doesn't notice out small exchange as she waves us inside. "Come on in," she tells us.

When we step inside, I realize nothing has changed. Hanging plants and wildlife things decorate the place. There's even a little fish bowl with a couple tiny fish swimming around in it on the counter.

Jacob wraps a reassuring arm around my waist, my nerves coming back, as Sam walks into the room. He automatically pulls Emily to his side and presses a soft kiss on her temple. Again, I look up at Jacob. "Are we like that?" I question him. He opens his mouth to respond, but a different voice answers.

"You guys are pretty much oblivious to the world around you," Sam says, still keeping Emily at his side. "That's not embarrassing," I say sarcastically. Loud shouts come from outside. My head whips to the side to look at all of the huge teenage boys coming inside.

I force a smile on my face as they all push at each other to get inside. They all barely notice me as some argue back and forth about stupid, boyish things. I almost feel… at home? The smile becomes real as I look at my future family. This is my family now; a bunch of hormonal, teenage werewolves. And I might just be fine with that.

One figure comes through the door late than the other ones. And… it's a girl. Well, more like a woman. My brows furrow as I move over to the large table with Jacob. The lady walks into the room with a permanent scowl on her face. When she spots me, her eyes narrow.

I feel so intimidated when she glares at me. She stares me down with cruel eyes and sneers when she notices Jacob sitting so close. I stand and hope that no one notices my nervousness and fear. Everything was going so well.

"Where's the restroom?" I ask Jacob. My voice thankfully doesn't waver as she girl's stare stays on me. He points it out while shoving food into his mouth and I don't even have enough time to roll my eyes before I'm sprinting down the hall.

I turn the corner and breathe a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall. The Volturi girl's face flashes in my mind and I compare it with the one I just saw, closing my eyes and squeezing them shut while taking a breather.

I hear the voice before I see her. "So, you're his next little toy to play with?" My eyes snap open and I'm staring into deep gray, cold eyes. I'm frozen against the wall. Her gaze scans up and down my body as if judging me, then snaps back to my face.

"At least your not that brat, Bella." She spits out my sister's name like it's poison. Okay, now I'm intrigued. "W- what do you mean?" I demand. Her eyes narrow at me. "She's your sister, isn't she? They _hooked up,_ she dumped him, and he weeped for days." She shrugs as if it was no big deal. Jacob just told me that he used to have a crush on her and that they hung out.

He didn't mention the hooking up part. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes. How could he not tell me? Did they go all the way? I feel like I'm thinking too much about this, but my mind is currently filled with jealous and raged thoughts. Rage at my sister.

The tears turn frustrated. A scowl forms on my face, too. I storm out of there, dodging Leah. I take a deep breath as I head out into the main area with all of the boys. When I get there, Jacob is still there.

I efficiently avoid him as I walk to the kitchen where Emily is, stirring something in a pot. She smiles at me when I enter, but frowns when she sees the tears staining my cheeks. "Can you take me home?" I ask. "I would use my own car, but Jacob and I came here via wolf."

Emily nods and I'm grateful that she doesn't ask any questions. "Of course," she replies. She turns the stove off, leaving the gooey substance in the pot. I race past her and out of the door. When I get out there, I pass the small dining room. I angrily wipe away the tears just to have more replace them.

"Elle!" I hear Jacob shout. It just makes me move faster. The wind slams into me as soft rain pelts down on me. Emily rushes past me and hops into the driver's side of the car. A heavy hand lands on my shoulder. I shiver from the touch like I always do, but shrug it off.

A hand grips my forearm. I finally spin around to face him, now drenched from the rain falling. "What?" I snap. He sees the tears in my eyes and automatically looks concerned. "What's wrong? I'll take you home." The car starts up behind me.

"So you can go and screw my sister, right?! Was that the whole point of this crap?! Did you use me to get to my freaking sister?!" I demand, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. He steps back, clearly shocked. "Stay the hell away from me, Jacob Black!"

And finally, my heart breaks inside of my chest. I turn around and keep my chin up, springing to the car. I shut the door and lock it before he can follow me. As Emily pulls out of the drive, the last thing I see is the pack holding Jacob back from the car. Leah stands back in the doorway with her arms crossed, looking as smug as ever. Then I sob and explode into a blubbery freaking mess.

**A/N: I know... Please don't hate me for that ending! It was bound to happen at some point! ANNOUNCEMENTS START... NOW!**

**1. I HAVE A NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE GO VOTE FOR WHAT IMPRINT STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT!**

**2. THE POLL RESULTS ARE IN! 27% of y'all said that Bella and Ellie should make up like TRUE sisters... however... 72% of y'all said that they should stay enemies! The result for that will be next chapter... I kinda set it up this chapter! **

**3. THANK YOU TO RuthlessNReckless, PeachyKeen234, teamfangirl, SissyCabella, Noface (a guest), and maxe03 FOR ALL REVIEWING! 6 OR MORE REVIEWS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**4. I'm feeling quite generous... here's a preview for next week's update!**

My heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. There was a reason I never welcomed love very easily. Every night, when I hear his howl, I curl into a ball and try to make the aching go away. It doesn't.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Eclipse start: Punching, Howls, and Sam

The silence in the car is excruciating. My chest burns with heartbreak as the tears run down my face one by one. Emily doesn't question it, which I'm grateful for. The rain beats down hard on the car, but I don't let it bother me one bit.

His face flashes into my mind more than enough times. It's like it's on replay, showing it over and over again. His smile, his warmth… then him with my own sister. Them together. His arm wrapped securely around her waist like it was mine plenty of times.

A sob wracks through my body. It comes out sounding animal-like. Emily places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezes. My head drops into my hands as I sob and cry endlessly. It just hurts too much…

When we arrive at home, I haven't gotten any better. As soon as I get out of the car, I collapse against it, getting soaked from the rain. Why did my parents force me to Forks?! This never would've happened!

Emily circles the car and envelopes me into a hug. Even though we haven't known each other long, she's probably one of my best friends here. She rubs my back soothingly. "It's okay," she says. "It'll get better." "No, it won't. He lied." I hiccup.

Emily helps me up the steps to my house. I don't mind my wet clothes dripping onto the wooden floor. I thank Emily and she leaves right after giving me a sympathetic look.

I make a beeline for the stairs, wanting to race up to my room and cower under the covers of my bed. "What happened to you? You look like crap!" I stop in my steps, slowly turning towards the living room.

Bella sits there on the couch, thankfully without the leech. She is definitely the last person I want to see or even think about now. Anger surges through me.

"What do you want," I manage. The sobs have stopped but the tears have yet to cease. "_Finally. _How did he do it?" She questions, raising a curious eyebrow.

I stiffen. "W-Who? What are you t-talking about, B-Bella?" My teeth uncontrollably chatter from the cold and rain outside. I probably have a cold now, too. "Jacob. He was mine all along and you just took him. But he finally dropped you. Dumped you." A smirk appears on her face.

Without thinking, I start forward. The smug smile falls off of her lips as she hurriedly back away. My fist flies from my side and collides with her nose, effectively sending her to the ground.

Bella looks up at me, shocked, and I ignore my now throbbing hand. Her eyes are wide and frightened as she scrambles to her feet, snatches her jacket off of the coat hanger, and rushes out the front door with blood dripping from her nose and a split lip.

I fall to my knees in front of the TV, once again collapsing. I remember once, a couple of years ago, I fell out of a tree and broke both my arm and leg. I'd thought it was the worst pain in the world. Now that I look back on it, that was like getting pinched compared to this. This is definitely the most painful thing in the world. Heartbreak.

-TSE-

I didn't sleep at all that night. How could I have? Anytime I closed my eyes, I saw them together. When my dad got home, Bella was home. I suspect that she didn't tell him, which surprised me. I thought Bella would've totally snitched on me.

My father came upstairs to my bedroom and took one look at me before sighing. He walked over to where I was, cuddled up on my bed in a pile of blankets. "What happened?" I shrugged like a stubborn little kid. At the moment, I didn't care.

So Charlie got up and left. I preferred that more than him staying and trying to talk it out of me. I really don't think I would've survived that.

Night came quickly after that. Sometime around 2, I was still lying awake. Something easily captured my attention as I was closing my eyes and trying to sleep. A howl. I froze and went rigid as even my dad's snores halted.

At first I thought I was just imagining it. But… nope. It happened again. A heartbreaking and desperate howl. I couldn't tell if it sounded near or far away, but I knew it was Jacob. My Jacob.

A big hole felt like it opened up in my chest. I moved to cover my ears, but I could still hear every second of the painful noise.

That morning, I only got out of bed once Bella was gone. I pretty much sulked around the house, silently sipping on my coffee in the kitchen alone. Of course, rain was all I could hear in the background.

At some point, I hear a soft knock at the front door. I stare at the door for a good ten seconds, mentally willing the person to leave, whoever it was. After that moment of silence, the knock on the door comes again, louder.

I impatiently push my glasses up further onto my nose and wulf towards the door. I don't even bother to glance in the mirror; I know that I must look horrible this morning.

I look through the small hole in the door to make sure it's not… you know, him. _That _him. Instead, it's somebody that makes my eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

I slowly open the door and stick my head out. I have to crane my neck to look up at him. "Sam? What the hell do you want?!" I snap at him.

He rubs the back of his head with the palm of his hand and clicks his tongue. "I need to talk to you," he says, deciding to ignore the rude remark I shot at him.

I scoff. "Forget that." But when I move to close the door, he stick his foot through the entryway. Classic.

He practically shoves the door open and I stumble backwards, shoving my hands into the pockets of my blue fluffy robe.

I actually and unfortunately did develop a cold overnight, so I cringe when I feel the snotty tissues in the pockets. I quickly yank them out.

Sam steps into the kitchen, scanning the room. I scowl. "_What do you want?" _I demand again. Paul pulls a chair from the table to sit down in, and I want to yell at him. Nobody said he was staying long.

"You need to see Jacob." Sam explains. I tense. "No. If he needs a bed buddy or whatever, I'm sure my sister would be happy to do it." Jacob and I had never gone "all the way," if you know what I mean. I'd told him that I was waiting until marriage, and he said the same. I guess he was lying about that, too…

Sam stands, his face now matching mine in a scowl. I cough into my elbow. "That's not what this is about! He loves you! He can't stop thinking about when we patrol! He doesn't give two craps about Bella! In fact, he couldn't care less about her! All he sees is you.

"Jake was completely heartbroken when you left yesterday. Leah let it slip that she said something, and Jake almost ripped her head off for telling you those lies! They aren't true."

"Do you actually even care about him? About Jacob and I's relationship?" I question him. He shrugs. "Jacob is going through absolute hell right now. And I know for a fact you are, too. Just look at you. You all need each other.

"And the pack needs Jake up and ready to fight any leech that comes through here. You need to talk to him. Soon." And with that, he storms out of the house, slamming the door on his way out.

**A/N: Next update at 7 reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Decisions, Love, and Making Up

**A/N: PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM! HAPPY READING! **

I sit in the car now, not even turning the key in the ignition. In fact, the keys are still in my pocket. Everytime I think about rolling out of the driveway and pulling up to Jacob's house to finally talk to him, I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. It's only been a few hours since I saw Sam, and it's now the middle of the day.

Slowly and hesitantly, I reach into my pocket and jerk out the keys before I can stop myself. I practically shove the keys into the ignition and drive out of the driveway as soon as I can.

When I get into La Push, I force every thought of reluctance and hesitation out of my head and just keep driving Bella's truck. She rode with Edward today and left her keys on the counter, so I figured that I would borrow it.

I only accelerate when I get closer and closer to Jacob's small house. That's what I love about it: Jacob lives there, and it's small.

The rocks crunch under the tires as I pull up. When I stop, I sit in my car for a few moments. I can do this. Why wouldn't I be able to? What would happen, though? I bet he absolutely hates me for just running out on him like that!

I take deep breaths before throwing open the door on my car. I stare at the grass as I cross the yard to his front door. When I look up and step up to the porch, the front door is opening. I consider turning around, but it's already completely open. Billy smiles widely when he sees me and unlocks the storm door.

"Hello, Ellie. Jacob's in his room." I step inside of the house. Jacob's warmth and scent envelopes me and I can't help but feel at home in this small cottage-like place.

"Jacob! You have a visitor!"I cringe at the loudness. Billy shoots me one more smile before rolling off in his wheelchair to a different room. I step fully into the living room. I walk awkwardly to the couch and sit down, wrapping my arms around my waist.

As I passed through the hall, a mirror caught my attention. I only glanced in it, but what I saw was enough. Heavy bags lie under my eyes and tears stains stick on my cheeks. My hair is an indescribable mess, but if Jacob rejects me it won't matter, anyway.

"Tell them that I-" I freeze, my breath completely catching in my throat..I slowly stand and turn to look at him, and it almost breaks me when I do.

His hair is just like mine- an utter mess. His face droops and a permanent frown is stuck on his face. His eyes are wide, but it doesn't hide the heavy bags under his eyes, as well. "Jacob…" I say.

I know in that moment that I don't care. It doesn't matter what he did with Bella anymore. I trust him. I care for him. I… I love him.

I crack a small smile at him and he comes racing forward. I take a step back, afraid he's going to turn, but he wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes as much as he can. I can hardly breathe, but I'm done caring. I'm done thinking.

I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in his chest as tears fall. "Oh, my god, Elle." A sob comes out. "I'm sorry. I'm _so, so _sorry," I whisper. I'm sure he can hear me.

"Shhhh. You don't have to apologize. Leah lied. Nothing happened between Bella and I." I nod against his chest. "Okay." If he says that, I believe him. I lift my head now, and Jacob brings his hand up to my face. I get lost in his deep, chocolate eyes quickly.

His thumb rubs my cheek where the tears fell. "I don't care anymore, Jacob. I can't stay away from you. Ever. I love you. I love you, Jacob." His hold loosens and his face goes slack again. Immediately I think I said something wrong. Was it too soon?

My question is answered when Jacob leans down and captures my lips with his. I sigh in content against his mouth and lift my hands to his hair. He suddenly grins and grabs my waist, spinning me around in the air. I squeak in surprise and smile, too.

When Jacob puts me down, I laugh, incredibly relieved. He lowers his forehead to mine and looks deep into my eyes. He moves his lips to my forehead and gently presses a kiss there.

I close my eyes, relishing the feeling. "I love you, too, Elle." This time, my heart flutters erratically in my chest and butterflies swim around in my stomach.

He loves me. I believe him. Screw Bella and her leech. I have my wolf and that's all I need.

~TSE~

About an hour after the reunion, we're sitting together on the couch, just looking at the peaceful fireplace. Jacob runs his hand up and down my spine and cocoons me in his chest. I'm almost falling off of the couch, but he has me tucked neatly into him.

His head lies on top of mine, occasionally pressing a kiss on my hair or forehead. I find myself dozing off while lying with him. I don't let myself, though. This moment is perfect. If I had it my way, it would never end.

"I never thought that I would find my imprint." Jacob mumbles. I tilt my head up to look at him with my eyebrows furrowed. Jacob looks down at me. "I didn't even want to. But when I saw you in the meadow that day, I knew that nothing else mattered. Nothing else."

I smile at him. "I'm so glad you imprinted on me instead of some stupid and conceited brat. You know, like Bella." I reply. Jacob chuckles and I feel the rumble of it in his chest.

"I love you," Jacob mutters. I sigh and smile, pressing my face deeper into his shirt. It smells satisfyingly like him. "I know," I say back. And his sneaky freaking hand goes up to my waist. "Oh, really now?" Then he tickles me. Seriously tickles me.

I laugh and squirm so hard that tears join in my eyes. "Okay, okay!" I pant. He seizes the torture and sends me an expectant look with his eyebrows raised.

"I love you, too." That grin of his spreads across his face again, and I can't resist leaning forward to plant my lips on his.

It's meant to be short, but Jacob cups the back of my neck, pulling me into him. I go limp, now on top of him, and grip his shoulders in an attempt to stay grounded on earth.

The kiss soon becomes something different and I find myself gasping for air. I reluctantly pull away, but he continues. He places butterfly kisses on my nose, cheeks, and forehead. After I've caught my breath, I capture his lips once again, and find a warmth in my stomach.

Jacob grabs my shoulders, swiping back my hair and gently pushing me back. A blush spreads across my cheeks and I embarrassingly bite my lip. "Sorry about that." I whisper.

Jacob grabs my chin and lifts my head to look into his eyes. "What have I told you before? Never apologize for kissing me." Another grin breaks out on my face and we turn back to the fireplace.

**A/N: Yay! Lemme just say, I really liked writing this chap. I literally just wrote it. All of it. No break. It was fun! Thanks to lytebrytehybrid88, dream lighting, Layla347, maiannaise, QuinnR, MysteriousSea, LycanBeks, and MsRose91 for all reviewing! 8 reviews till next chap! Also, I am now an official beta! If any of y'all are planning on making a story anytime, come talk to me about beta reading it! It'll be awesome! AND, I wanna do something special for the 150 follows mark (THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN, GUYS! Y'ALL ARE THE BEST!) PM ME IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ASAP! THANKS FOR READING! BYEEEEEEE!**


	15. AN

**A/N: I have a new poll up! Pretty please go check it out! It's about an upcoming chapter! Please check it out! New update soonish! Thanks! BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
